A Hunter's Holiday
by dori85
Summary: Sam und Dean stehen vor einer ungeahnten Herausforderung - wie fährt man in den Urlaub, so wie ganz gewöhnliche Leute? Die beiden Jäger haben urplötzlich eine Reise nach Hawaii geschenkt bekommen und müssen sich nun nicht nur mit Badelatschen, Flugreisen oder nervigen Touristen auseinander setzen, sondern auch mit der Tatsache, dass sich kaum ein Tag nach ihrer Ankunft auf der In


**Erstes Kapitel**

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die Tür des Bunkers auf.

Das Geräusch durchdrang die langen, verlassenen Gänge, die vielen Türen und Abstellkammern des von der Welt vergessenen Unterschlupfs der längst toten Man of Letters. Es ließ ein paar erschrockene Spinnen in die Spalten zwischen den Wänden flüchten, ließ einige Fliegen aufgeregt um die Essensüberreste auf den liegen gelassenen Tellern in der Spüle in der Küche herumsummen. Sogar in der entfernten Garage, in der einige Dutzend klassische Autos vor sich hin staubten, konnte man es vernehmen:

Die Man of Letters waren doch noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden. Zwei von ihnen hatten überlebt, auch wenn sie ihre Herkunft noch nicht sehr lange kannten – und sich auch nur wenig darum scherten. Mal abgesehen von dem Bunker, der ihnen einen willkommenen Zufluchtsort bot, vielleicht sogar etwas von einem Zuhause, auch wenn keiner der beiden ihn so nennen würde.

Sam und Dean Winchester liefen die kurze Treppe in den Aufenthaltsraum des Bunkers hinunter. Wobei „liefen" nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck war. Sie schleppten sich, mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, Dean mit einem schmerzverzerrten Humpeln, Sam mit einem vor der Brust hochgehaltenen Arm, die Stufen hinunter, mit jeder einzelnen mehr den Eindruck erweckend, sie würden es kaum bis ans untere Ende schaffen.

Endlich hatten sie ihre Tortur hinter sich.

Dean warf eine Axt von sich, die verdächtige dunkle Flecken aufwies und eine lange Blutspur nach sich zog. Er ließ sich mit einem Aufstöhnen in einen der Stühle fallen, die an einem langen Tisch mit erleuchteten Lampen standen.

„Ist noch Bier da?", rief er über seine Schulter. Er zog seine braune Jacke aus, welche mit Blut durchtränkt war, und warf sie achtungslos in Richtung der Axt. Routinemäßig fuhr er sich über Arme, Oberkörper und Beine und zog Bilanz: Einige Kratzwunden im Gesicht, ein hässlicher Riss an seiner Schläfe, der heftig geblutet hatte, ein verstauchter Knöchel sowie mehrere blaue Flecken auf seinen Armen und am Unterleib.

Nichts Ungewöhnliches für einen normalen Arbeitstag.

Dean fuhr sich über das Gesicht, wischte das Blut und den Schmutz so gut es ging weg. Er musste seine Verletzungen versorgen, duschen, die Kleidung wechseln und vor allem schlafen.

Aber zuerst brauchte er ein Bier.

„Und?", rief er wieder, bis er die Schritte seines Bruders vernahm, welcher sich in den Stuhl gegenüber fallen ließ. Sam sah, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch schlimmer aus als er; sein Arm hatte eine tiefe Stichwunde abbekommen, die sein Hemd und seine Hose beinahe vollständig mit Blut versaut hatte, zumindest an den Stellen, die vom Vampierblut verschont geblieben waren. Der einzige positive Anblick waren die beiden Bierflaschen, die er aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte.

„Wie sieht der Arm aus?", fragte Dean mit dem Gefühl, genau diese Art der Unterhaltung viel zu oft geführt zu haben. Er nahm eins der Biere und trank es zur Hälfte aus.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muss wohl genäht werden, aber nichts Schlimmes."

„_Wann haben wir eigentlich angefangen, so etwas als normal einzustufen?_", fragte sich Dean missmutig.

„Mache ich nachher", meinte er. „Sonst? Beine, Kopf?" Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob irgendetwas von dem Blut, das in Sams Gesicht und seinen Haaren klebte, seins oder das der Vampire war, die sie gerade vernichtet hatten.

Sam schaute ihn nachdenklich an, als ob er das selbst nicht wüsste. „Zumindest tut nichts weh."

Immerhin.

„Und bei dir?"

„Risswunde", meinte Dean und zeigte auf seinen Kopf. „Sonst nichts Aufregendes." Er schnaubte.

„Was?"

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass andere Leute nach Feierabend nach Hause kommen, die Katze streicheln, die Kinder begrüßen und sich dann vor den Fernseher setzen, um die abendliche Folge ihrer Lieblingsserie zu schauen?"

Sam trank sein Bier und schaute Dean neugierig an, als könnte er nicht erwarten, mehr aus dem Leben der „normalen Leute" zu erfahren.

„Und wir? Wir werfen blutverklebte Waffen in die Ecke und fragen uns gegenseitig nach Verletzungen."

„Und das fällt dir jetzt auf?", fragte Sam.

„Vielleicht war die dritte Jagd in der Woche einfach eine zu viel", seufzte Dean. „Es ist erst Donnerstag."

Sie waren in einer kleinen Stadt eine Stunde entfernt von Lebanon gewesen, um ein großes Vampirnest auszuräuchern. Die Blutsauger hatten ein Mädchen aus der Stadt entführt, und nur knapp hatten die beiden Brüder sie davor retten können, als Vampirmahlzeit zu enden.

„Wenigstens haben wir einen Job", versuchte Sam ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ach ja? Und wer bezahlt uns dafür? Ich sage dir was, Sammy, ich wünschte, ich könnte einmal in den Bunker kommen und einen ganz normalen Abend haben ..."

„Können wir doch heute", schlug Sam vor. „Wir gehen erst einmal duschen, verbinden unsere Verletzungen, und dann beginnen wir die neue Staffel von Game of Thrones."

„Du merkst nicht einmal, wie viel an diesem Satz falsch ist ..."

Sam stand auf. „In einer Viertelstunde wieder hier?", fragte er grinsend und stellte seine leere Flasche Bier in die Küche.

„In zehn Minuten!", kündigte Dean an und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Lächelnd folgte ihm Sam in den hinteren Teil des Bunkers.

Kurze Zeit später kam Dean zurück in die Küche, geduscht und in sauberer Kleidung. Er fühlte sich schon wesentlich besser, und ging sich noch ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen. Vielleicht hatte Sam Recht, sie hatten zumindest einen Job, und zwar einen, mit dem sie anderen Menschen halfen. Die Familie des Mädchens war überglücklich gewesen, als sie das Opfer zurückgebracht hatten. Ohne sie beide wäre sie wahrscheinlich gestorben, und wenn nicht, zum Vampir geworden.

Er suchte ihren Erste-Hilfe-Koffer und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch, als Sam in die Küche kam.

„Erster", verkündete Dean und drückte seinem Bruder ein Glas Whisky in die Hand.

„Dein Bad ist viel näher als meins", rechtfertigte sich Sam, krempelte den Ärmel seines Hemdes auf und legte seinen Arm auf den Tisch, sodass Dean die Stichwunde erreichen konnte.

„Unsinn", schnaubte Dean und nahm sich Nadel und Faden, bevor er Sams Wunde desinfizierte. „Du brauchst mit deinen Mädelhaaren einfach nur lange."

„Hörst du irgendwann damit auf?", fragte Sam seufzend und zuckte zusammen, als Dean den ersten Stich setzte.

„Nein", kündigte Dean an und nähte so schnell wie möglich die Wunde zu, während Sam versuchte, trotz der Schmerzen ruhig zu bleiben

„Ok." Sam trank den Whisky aus. „Du bist dran."

„Ist nicht so schlimm."

„Lass' mal sehen."

Sam stand auf und begutachtete die Wunde an Deans Schläfe.

„Muss' nicht genäht werden", stellte er fest.

„Sag' ich doch. Wie sieht es nun aus? Game of Thrones?"

Sam ging zum Kühlschrank und holte vom gestrigen Tag übrig gebliebene Pizza.

„Von mir aus", rief er, als Deans „FBI-" Handy klingelte.

„Wenn das ein weiterer Fall ist, kündige ich meinen Handyvertrag", fluchte Dean, nahm aber ab.

„Agent Smith?", meldete er sich barsch. Seine Stirn runzelte sich, als er dem Anrufer zuhörte.

„Das haben wir doch gerne gemacht … ist unsere Berufung."

Er riss seine Augen auf. „Aber das ist doch nicht … ja, das verstehe ich natürlich, aber sie müssen nicht ..."

„Ok, dann … äh … vielen Dank."

Er legte auf. Sam sah ihn fragend an. „Wer war das?"

„Der Vater des Mädchens, das wir gerettet haben", meinte Dean und begab sich in Richtung seines Zimmers. Sam folgte ihm mit der Pizza und zwei Tellern in der Hand.

„Er wollte sich bei uns noch einmal bedanken, und außerdem …" Dean startete seinen Laptop und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sam nahm daneben Platz.

„Außerdem was?"

Dean startete die Folge von Game of Thrones und sah seinen Bruder grinsend an.

„Außerdem schenkt er uns eine Reise nach Hawaii."

**Zweites Kapitel**

„Hä?", war alles, was Sam herausbrachte.

Dean stoppte die Serie.

„Was an dem Satz „man hat uns eine Reise nach Hawaii geschenkt" verstehst du nicht?"

„"Alles", gab Sam zu und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand.

„Mmh, ok, allzu oft hatten wir die Situation noch nicht."

„Wenn du mit „allzu oft" „niemals" meinst, dann ja."

Die beiden Brüder konnten sich nicht erinnern, jemals für ein paar Tage irgendwo hin gefahren zu sein, nur um sich dort auszuruhen. Natürlich waren sie mit ihrem Vater früher zelten gegangen, wandern, und manchmal hatten sie sich Sehenswürdigkeiten, Museen oder Konzerte angesehen – aber stets nur nebenbei, als Schleifspur zu einem Fall, den sie bearbeitet hatten.

„Weißt du noch, als Dad mit uns in den Zoo von San Diego gehen wollte?", fragte Sam mit komischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, das war, nachdem du deinen ersten Werwolf erledigt hast", sinnierte Dean.

„Oder ins Kino zu „Dracula."

„Ja, genau! In Denver, nachdem wir diesen einarmigen Vampir getötet haben ..."

„Zumindest hatte Dad Humor", seufzte Sam. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ein normaler Bürger zwei FBI-Agenten Geschenke macht? Wäre das nicht Bestechung?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, er ahnt, dass wir nicht vom FBI sind. Außerdem, wen interessiert's? Uns wird ja keine Behörde danach fragen. Jedenfalls wollte die Familie in zwei Tagen für eine Woche auf Hawaii fliegen, aber jetzt, wo das Mädchen sich erst einmal erholen muss und wohl Therapie braucht, ist ihnen der Urlaub zu viel. Deswegen bieten sie uns die Flugtickets und die Hotelreservierung an."

„_Flugt_ickets, Dean", betonte Sam gehässig.

„Strand, Sam, Strand! Sonne, Drinks und Mädel den ganzen Tag über, da ertrage ich auch eine Stunde in der Luft."

„Willst du das wirklich durchziehen?", fragte Sam nun ernsthaft.

„Das ist unsere erste und vielleicht einzige Chance auf einen richtigen Urlaub! Und das willst du dir einfach entgehen lassen? Das Kainsmal ist seit Wochen ruhig, und wir haben für diese Woche mehr als genügend Fälle bearbeitet. Wir verdienen eine Pause, Sammy! Alle anderen Menschen gönnen sich ab und zu eine Auszeit von ihrem Alltag, wieso dürfen wir das nicht? "

Sam verzog das Gesicht, und Dean konnte sich vorstellen, was jetzt kommen würde: ein Vortrag darüber, wie wichtig ihre Arbeit war und dass Menschen sterben würden, wenn sie auch nur einen Tag Urlaub machten, dass sie ohnehin nie ausspannen könnten und es nicht einmal eine Stunde lang an einem See mit einem Bier in der Hand ausgehalten hatten …

Aber das hier war kein kalter nordamerikanischer See und kein Bier aus der Kühltruhe des Impalas, ihre Waffen nur wenige Meter entfernt. Das war die Aussicht auf einen echten Hochglanzurlaub, weit weg von allem, was ihr Leben ausmachte.

„Gib' dir einen Ruck!"

Sam sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an.

„Weißt du was? Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich keine Badehose habe. Noch nie eine hatte, außer während der Zeit in Stanford."

Dean lachte auf und schlug Sam auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge Sammy, wir finden schon eine pinke, die gut zu deinen Haaren passt." Sam starrte ihn ungläubig an, während Dean wieder die Serie startete.

„Wann geht es los?", ignorierte er Deans Kommentar.

„Am Samstagmorgen von Kansas City aus. Das heißt, wir müssen morgen einkaufen gehen."

Wie sich herausstellte, besaßen die beiden Brüder nichts, was in irgendeiner Form mit Urlaub zu tun hatte – Koffer, die passende Kleidung („Du kannst doch nicht mit Hemd und Jeans an den Stand gehen!"), Badelatschen, ja, noch nicht einmal einen Personalausweis.

„Zwanzig verschiedene gefälschte Ausweise, aber kein Pass", staunte Dean. „Wie ist das passiert?"

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Sam. „Hast du den verloren?"

„Keine Ahnung. Hab' ihn nie gebraucht. Hast du deinen?"

Sam suchte für ein paar Minuten in seinem Zimmer und brachte ein mitgenommen aussehendes Stück Plastik zum Vorschein. Dean schnappte es sich und lachte los.

„Toll, darauf bist du 20 und hast noch einen Pony. Du weißt schon, dass man die ab und zu erneuern muss?"

„Ist doch egal, wir können unsere echten ohnehin nicht benutzen", meinte Sam. „Du kannst gerne als Dean Winchester durch eine Flughafenkontrolle gehen, aber beschwere dich nicht, wenn ich dich nicht im Gefängnis besuche."

Also fuhren zu sie zu einem befreundeten Jäger, der sich auf gefälschte Ausweise spezialisiert hatte und ließen sich passende Pendants zu ihren „Smith"- FBI-Ausweisen anfertigen.

Am Abend vor dem Abflug saßen sie in der Küche des Bunkers und gingen in Gedanken noch einmal ihr Gepäck durch, damit sie nichts vergaßen.

„Hast du deine Badehose?", fragte Dean und hakte auf einem Zettel die Stichpunkte ab.

„Ja, gleich neben meiner Handfeuerwaffe", antwortete Sam zerstreut.

„Verdammt, die kannst du doch nicht mit ins Flugzeug nehmen!"

„Denkst du, ich betrete ohne Waffen eine Insel? Die hawaiianische Mythologie hat eine lang zurückreichende Historie, wer weiß, welche Wesen dort lauern."

„Wir sind aber nicht zum Arbeiten dort!"

„Schon, aber wir sollten dennoch vorbereitet sein."

Sie telefonierten daraufhin herum und fanden schließlich einen auf Hawaii wohnenden Jäger, der ihnen versprach, nach ihrer Landung Waffen und Grundausrüstung – Salz, Weihwasser, Silber – zu bringen.

„So, alles erledigt", meinte Sam zufrieden und wuchtete seinen Koffer neben die Tür.

„Was hast du da drin? Wackersteine?", fragte Dean entgeistert.

„Nur ein paar Bücher", meinte Sam.

„Und was willst du damit machen?", fragte Dean entsetzt.

„Weiß ich noch nicht."

„Aber -"

„Sie lesen natürlich, was denkst du denn?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Da hatten sie einmal in ihrem Leben einen richtigen, echten Urlaub vor sich, und sogar mit Strand, Meer, einem All-Inklusive-Hotel, und was hatte sein Bruder vor? Sich mit einem Haufen Bücher hinter einem Sonnenschirm verkriechen!

„Sam, dort warten Partys auf uns, Grillabende, vielleicht der ein oder andere Strandspaziergang bei Nacht ..."

„Und ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", grinste Sam und bekam dafür einen Rempler.

„Ich meine nicht mit dir, du Freak, sondern mit einem der unzähligen Mädels, die nur darauf warten, dass jemand ihnen die Langeweile vertreibt! Aber vielleicht hast du Glück und findest eine, mit der du einen Buchclub gründen kannst."

Sam seufzte.

„Echt? Willst du nicht einmal versuchen, jemanden zu finden?"

„Es wäre ja nur für ein paar Tage, das lohnt sich doch nicht."

„Eben. Ein paar Tage Spaß, und dann können wir ohne Verpflichtungen wieder verschwinden. Du bist so ein Nerd."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und stellte seine Tasche neben Sams. Er würde seinem Bruder schon beibringen, Spaß zu haben.

Am nächsten Morgen nahmen sie eines der älteren Autos aus der Garage der Men of Letters - „Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich Baby eine Woche lang unbeaufsichtigt auf einem Flughafenparkplatz stehen!" - und fuhren nach Kansas City. Die Ticketdaten hatten sie überschrieben auf ihren FBI-Namen am Tag zuvor zugeschickt bekommen. Sie gaben ihr Gepäck auf und checkten ein, woraufhin Dean anfing, ruhelos in dem Wartebereich vor dem Gate herumzulaufen.

„Wieso hast du keine Tabletten oder so was mitgenommen, zur Beruhigung?", fragte Sam.

„Was, wenn wir abstürzen? Ich will den letzten Augenblick meines Lebens wenigstens bei vollem Bewusstsein erleben!", antwortete Dean mit etwas schrillerer Stimme als sonst.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren", versuchte Sam seinen Bruder zu beschwichtigen.

„Das hast du auch gesagt, als du damals Lilith getötet hast, und schau, wohin uns das geführt hat ..."

„Dean, das hier ist ein Flughafen, nicht die Apokalypse."

„Das Dumme ist, so was weiß man erst hinterher", lamentierte Dean und setzte seinen nervigen Spaziergang fort.

Als sie endlich in das Flugzeug einstiegen, bewegte sich Dean mit der Art von zielgerichteter Teilnahmelosigkeit vorwärts, die Sam bei einigen Zombies beobachtet hatte, die sie gejagt hatten.

„Hey, nur ein paar Stunden, dann ist es vorbei."

„Ja, so wie in der Hölle ...", murmelte Dean und ließ sich von Sam auf seinen Platz schieben.

„Schlaf einfach, dann wachst du wieder auf, wenn wir in Hawaii sind."

Dean starrte Sam ungläubig an und krallte sich an den Armlehnen fest, als das Flugzeug startete.

Sam lachte leise.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fuhr ihn Dean an.

„Nein, ich musste nur daran denken, dass es deine Flugangst ist, die Dad veranlasst hat, überall mit dem Auto hinzufahren, auch wenn es Tage gedauert hat … unser Leben hätte um einiges anders ausgesehen, wenn du kein Problem mit dem Fliegen hättest."

„Ich glaube, durch die vielen gefälschten Identitäten, die wir brauchen, wäre das ständige Fliegen und Automieten nicht einfacher geworden", meinte Dean und schaute unbehaglich aus dem Fenster, vor dem sich nun weiße Wolken auftaten.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, wie WEIT wir über dem Erdboden sind?", fragte er leicht panisch.

Sam nickte unbeeindruckt. „Wäre ja kein Fliegen, wenn nicht."

Dean schnaubte und orderte bei der Stewardess zwei Glas Wein.

„Ich will nichts trinken", wehrte Sam ab.

„Ist ja auch nicht für dich", brummte sein Bruder und leerte das erste Glas in einem Zug. „Dumm, dass es hier keinen Whisky gibt."

Er wartete auf eine zynische Antwort von Sam, und drehte sich zum Fenster um, als keine kam.

Dean konnte es kaum glauben. Sein Bruder lag da, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, und schlief tief und fest. In tausenden Metern Höhe!

Er trank das zweite Glas und hoffte, dass der Alkohol ihn diese Tortur irgendwie durchstehen ließ.

Er tat das, was ihm stets in schlimmen Situationen half: Er dachte an andere, ähnlich schlimme Dinge.

In dem Fall war es die Frage, inwiefern sie beide sich tatsächlich auf einen Urlaub einlassen konnten, wenn sie gleichzeitig wussten, dass anderswo im Land Unschuldige starben, während sie die Sonne von Hawaii genossen. Was, wenn sie nach Lebanon zurückkehrten und in der Zeitung lasen, dass jemand in der Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit gestorben war? Ermordet von übernatürlichen Wesen, die sie sonst gejagt hätten, wenn sie da gewesen wären?

Unruhig rutschte Dean auf seinem Sitz hin und her, auf einmal nicht sicher, ob er den Urlaub tatsächlich antreten wollte. Aber dafür war es wohl zu spät. Er würde hoffen müssen, dass in Kansas nicht viel passierte, während sie weg waren. Für die anderen Teile der USA fühlte er sich nicht zuständig, es gab immer noch eine Menge anderer Jäger, die in solchen Fällen einspringen konnten.

Über seiner Grübelei verrann die Zeit, und als er das nächste Mal aus dem Fenster schaute, tauchten aus dem unendlichen Blau des Pazifiks mehrere kleine Flecken von Braun und Grün auf, die Inselgruppen Hawaiis.

Sie würden auf einer der kleineren Nebeninseln landen, welche die typischen Touristenhorden eher mieden – also Familien mit kleinen Kindern, Hochzeitsreisende, Rentner … zumindest hoffte Dean das. Seine Frühstücke zwischen schreienden Kleinkindern und die Abende am Strand mit Cocktails trinkenden 60-Jährigen zu verbringen war nicht das, was er sich von einem Strandurlaub versprach.

Mit einem kurzen Ruck landete das Flugzeug, und als es die Geschwindigkeit halbwegs abgebremst hatte, erlaubte sich Dean einen erleichterten Seufzer. Er dachte lieber nicht daran, dass er dasselbe in einer Woche noch einmal durchzustehen hatte.

Er stieß Sam in die Seite, welcher hochfuhr und sich im ersten Moment verwirrt umsah.

„Aufstehen, Dornröschen", rief Dean und holte sein Handgepäck.

„Das ging ja schnell."

„Für dich vielleicht." Dean war nicht mehr sauer, nun, da die Angst von ihm gefallen war, wollte er nur noch ihr Hotel finden – besser gesagt, die Hotelbar. Um dann mit einem schönen kühlen Bier an den Strand zu verschwinden.

Sie betraten das Terminal, holten ihre Koffer und begaben sich zur Bushaltestelle vor dem Flughafen, wo sie sogleich in einen Shuttlebus zu ihrem Hotel einsteigen konnten.

„Guck dir das an", rief Dean und sprang aus dem Bus, nachdem dieser etwa eine Viertelstunde durch eine kleine Stadt gefahren war und dann auf die Seeseite zugesteuert war.

Sie standen vor einem riesigen, bestimmt 30-stöckigen Hotel, von dem die Balkone zum Meer hinauszeigten. Direkt am Hintereingang begann der Strandbereich – gelber, feinster Sand soweit sie nur blicken konnten, auf der einen Seite umrahmt von noch mehr Hotels ähnlich ihrem, auf der anderen Seite von einem tiefblauen Ozean.

Es war warm, heiß sogar, die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf sie herab.

„Lass uns einchecken!", rief Dean und lief in die Hotellobby.

„Wir haben für eine Woche reserviert", teilte er der Empfangsdame grinsend mit, als sei dies das Tollste, was ihm je passiert war – nun, auf eine gewisse Art traf es zu. Für eine Woche konnte er normal sein, einer von den anderen, ohne einen Gedanken an einen Geist oder Vampir verschwenden zu müssen!

„Mr. Smith?", fragte die Frau und tippte ein paar Daten in ihren Computer ein.

„Ja, ich bin mit meinem Bruder hier", sagte Dean und rief Sam zu sich, damit sie beide ihre Ausweise zeigen konnten. Für dieses eine Mal hatten sie beschlossen, sich tatsächlich als Brüder auszugeben, da einfach nichts dagegensprach. Warum nicht einmal sein, wer sie waren?

„Junggesellenabschied?", fragte die Frau neugierig und schaute sie beide an.

„Äh, ja", antwortete Dean. Wahrscheinlich war es eher ungewöhnlich, in ihrem Alter für eine Woche mit einem Familienmitglied einfach so Urlaub zu machen. „Sammy hier hat endlich den Mann fürs Leben gefunden!" Er grinste Sam fröhlich an und fluchte, als dieser ihm auf den Fuß trat.

„Er macht nur Spaß", seufzte Sam und holte seinen Ausweis hervor.

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden im Aufzug und fuhren in die 20. Etage hoch, wo ihr Hotelzimmer lag.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Sam.

Dean sah auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Um vier. Noch genügend Zeit für einen Strandausflug."

Sie betraten ihr Zimmer, das wie alle auf das Meer hinaus lag, warfen ihre Koffer in eine Ecke und holten ihre Shorts hervor. Sam zog noch ein leichtes T-Shirt an, während Dean meinte, EIN Stück Stoff an einem Strand mit 35 Grad wäre genug.

„Du wirst einen Sonnenbrand kriegen", warnte Sam und zog eines seiner Bücher aus dem Koffer, zusammen mit einem Baseball-Cap.

„Dafür gibt's Sonnenbrillen und Sonnencreme", gab Dean zurück, während sie zum Aufzug zurückliefen. Sie fuhren ins Erdgeschoss und betraten den Strand.

„Schau dir das an!", rief Dean begeistert und lief auf eine der Liegen zu, die er mit einem Handtuch gleich beschlagnahmte.

Sam wusste nicht genau, was er sich anschauen sollte, die Kinder, die am Wasser spielten, die Familien, die teilweise ein halbes Dutzend Liegen zusammengestellt hatten und unter Sonnenschirmen dösten? Oder das ältere Paar neben ihnen, das aussah, als hätte es seine Liegen seit heute Morgen nicht verlassen?

Aber die Szenerie mit dem blauen Meer, der alles bestrahlenden Sonne und vor allem der Abwesenheit von Hektik, Unruhe, Stress, Morden, Geistern und allem, was ihr Leben sonst ausmachte, war beruhigend. Sam setzte sich auf seine Liege und schlug sein Buch auf.

„Hey, willst du jetzt wirklich lesen?", fragte Dean ungläubig.

„Warum nicht?"

„Na ja, besser, als wenn du -" Dean schaute blinzelnd in die Sonne - „in einem, was ist das, einem Cap aus Stanford herumrennst? Sammy, ich weiß ja die unschuldige Studentennummer zu schätzen, aber du bist ein bisschen zu alt dafür."

„Das ist mein einziges Cap", wehrte Sam ab und öffnete sein Buch.

„Na, wenn du meinst", schnaubte Dean und lief zum Wasser. „Ich gehe erst einmal eine Runde schwimmen!"

Sam sah ihm nach, bis er im Wasser verschwunden war und konzentrierte sich auf sein Buch. Ein richtiges, echtes Buch zu lesen hatte er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan – im Bunker las er Tag ein, Tag aus die Bücher der Men of Letters, aber das war Recherchezwecken geschuldet. In dieser Woche wollte er ein paar der Bücher abarbeiten, die er sich schon lange vorgenommen hatte.

Er kam keine zehn Seiten weit, da spürte er, wie ihm das Cap wegerissen wurde. „Was -" Ein Schwall kalten Meerwassers ergoss sich über seinen Kopf.

„Dean!"

Sein Bruder stand grinsend vor ihm, mit einem leeren Eimer in der Hand, aus dem noch das letzte Wasser tropfte. Sam zog sein nasses Shirt aus und strich sich die Haare zurück. "Was soll das?", fauchte er. „Du hast mein Buch nass gemacht!"

„Nur ein paar Spritzer", wiegelte Dean ab. „Komm mit ins Wasser, du glaubst gar nicht, wie warm es ist!"

„Doch", brummte Sam. Immerhin war er mit Jessica einige Male am Strand gewesen, als sie beide in Kalifornien studiert hatten. Dann dämmerte es ihm – Dean hatte noch nie das Meer gesehen. Für ihn war das alles neu, eine Materialisierung all der Vorstellungen, die er bisher nur am Fernseher hatte aufnehmen können. Kopfschüttelnd erhob sich Sam und lief zum Wasser. Er hatte kaum einen Fuß hineingesetzt, da zog ihm etwas die Beine weg, und er fiel kopfüber in die Fluten.

„Hey!"

„Wer zuerst an der Boje ist!", hörte er Deans Stimme irgendwo von vorne, während er sich noch das Wasser und die nassen Haare aus den Augen schüttelte.

„Vergiss es!", rief er zurück und fing dennoch an zu schwimmen, auch wenn er Dean im Leben nicht einholen würde. Keuchend kamen sie beide an der Boje an.

„Wo hast du eigentlich schwimmen gelernt, du Pinguin?", lachte Dean überschwänglich und bespritzte Sam mit Meerwasser.

„Von dir", kam prompt die Antwort.

„Ach, das kann gar nicht sein", grinste Dean und schwamm wieder auf das Ufer zu.

Erschöpft sanken die beide auf den warmen Sand, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Ist es nicht toll, alles einmal vergessen zu können?", fragte Dean, mit „alles" offensichtlich sämtliche Manifestationen des Übernatürlichen meinend angefangen vom gemeinen Poltergeist über die Apokalypse bis hin zum Kainsmal.

„Kannst du das denn?", fragte Sam erstaunt.

„Nein", meinte Dean nach einer langen Pause. „Aber ich tue so. Und im so tun bin ich gut."

Er sprang auf. „Gleich gibt's Abendessen, es sei denn, du willst vorher noch dein Buch auslesen, du Freak."

Sam erhob sich seufzend, ahnend, dass die Anzahl der Bücher, die er während des Urlaubs lesen würde, sich in Grenzen halten würde.

Nach einem mehr als reichhaltigem Abendessen – es standen zwar keine Burger auf dem Speiseplan, dafür aber Steaks, viele Fischgerichte und als Nachtisch Pie mit Eis – begaben sich Sam und Dean in eine nahe gelegene Strandbar, um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen.

„Was machen wir morgen?", fragte Sam, während sie an einem der Tische Platz nahmen. Dean bestellte zwei Bier und schaute seinen Bruder erstaunt an.

„Strand, Sammy. Bier und Mädels. Was dachtest du denn, dass ich mich für einen Marathon anmelde?"

„Wo siehst du hier denn Mädels in deinem Alter?", wandte Sam berechtigt ermaßen ein. Bisher hatten sie, Nebeninsel zum Trotz, nur Ehepaare mit kleinen Kindern gesehen – nicht, dass diese Konstellation Dean prinzipiell davon abhalten würde, nicht wenigstens, wenn auch ausschließlich, einen _Blick_ auf die Frauen zu werfen, aber sämtliche der vorhandenen Mütter hatten nicht nur das Verhalten, sondern auch eine frappierend ähnliche Gestalt der eines Rhinozerosses. Davon abgesehen gab es die wohl überall gastierenden Rentner sowie einige Gruppen, die offensichtlich aus Studenten bestanden, und damit doch etwas unterhalb der Altersgrenze der Winchesters lagen.

„Es gibt sie, du Pessimist, das weiß ich ganz genau."

„Was gibt es hier?", fragte sie eine Frau neugierig, die an ihrem Tisch Halt gemacht hatte.

„Jemanden, der sich auf der Insel auskennt und sie mir zeigen möchte", sagte Dean und schaute anerkennend zu ihrer Kellnerin. Sie war Mitte 30, schlank, lange blonde Haare.

„Sie kennen da nicht zufällig jemanden?", fragte er wenig zweideutig. Wenn Dean ranging, dann nicht langsam oder zögerlich. Was anderes ließ ihr Lebensstil auch nicht zu.

„Ist das eine Einladung?", fragte die Kellnerin lachend und stellte zwei Bierflaschen auf den Tisch.

„Wenn du so willst."

„In dem Fall hast du Glück, ich bin hier aufgewachsen und kenne jeden Stein auf der Insel."

„Klingt perfekt", grinste Dean. „Wir könnten ja heute Abend gleich anfangen."

Sam warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu – er hatte wenig Lust, seine Nacht in Gesellschaft nicht nur seines Bruders zu verbringen.

„Lass uns doch morgen nach dem Frühstück hier treffen, dann können wir einen Plan machen", lachte die Kellnerin. „Ich heiße übrigens Maggie."

„Ok, Maggie, dann machen wir das so", nickte Dean. „Ich heiße Dean, und der Nerd da drüben ist mein Bruder Sam."

Maggie lächelte Sam kurz an, bevor sie wieder in Richtung Bar verschwand.

„Was wolltest du gleich sagen, Sammy?"

Sam schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

Spät am Abend fanden sie sich wieder im Hotelzimmer ein und schauten vom Balkon aus auf das dunkle, endlose Meer hinaus.

„So müsste man es immer haben", seufzte Dean. „Keine Sorgen, keine Monster, nur das hier."

„Na ja, auch normale Menschen, die keine übernatürliche Wesen jagen, haben ihre Sorgen", wandte Sam ein. „Geld zum Beispiel. Wenn wir nicht jagen würden, bräuchten wir richtige Jobs und eine richtige Wohnung – es wäre gar nicht so einfach bei der heutigen Wirtschaftslage, einen einigermaßen anständig bezahlten Job zu finden."

„Ach, ich würde Autos reparieren", überlegte Dean. „Das kann ich wenigstens."

„Kann sein, aber übermäßig gut bezahlt ist das nicht."

„Und du? Was würdest du machen, wenn wir keine Jäger wären? Ich meine nicht in dem Paralleluniversum, in dem du Stanford beendet hast und Anwalt bist, sondern genau in diesem."

Sam dachte nach. „Als ich mit Amelia zusammen war" – er ignorierte Deans Schnauben – „habe ich beim Hotel gearbeitet, Instandhaltung. Aber für längere Zeit wäre das sicherlich nichts."

„Nein, du brauchst deinen Laptop und Bücher", scherzte Dean. „Aber sämtliche Jobs, in denen du sicher gut wärst, setzen einen Abschluss voraus."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich nur deswegen um Mitternacht Gräber ausbuddele, weil ich nichts anderes finde?", fragte Sam amüsiert. „Was du schon mal nicht werden solltest, ist Jobberater!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich würde ich einfach irgendwo anfangen, irgendwas Handwerkliches, und dann schauen, ob ich mich hocharbeiten kann. Wie du schon sagst, bewerben brauche ich mich für keinen höheren Job."

„Gut, dass wir bereits in dem Job arbeiten, in denen wir zu den Besten gehören", meinte Dean zufrieden.

„Arbeiten" kann man das kaum nennen, wann haben wir das letzte Mal ehrlich verdientes Geld gehabt? Wann haben wir überhaupt mal Geld gehabt? Es wäre schon schön, ab und zu nicht nur von den Resten leben zu müssen, die vom Benzingeld übrigbleiben."

„Ach, jetzt sag' nicht, dass du auf einmal Jeans toll findest, die nicht wenigstens zwei Löcher haben." Dean ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Zumindest für eine Woche haben wir richtigen Luxus, also lass' uns das genießen."

Sam legte sich ebenfalls hin, und kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, da war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

**Drittes Kapitel**

Dean erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem lauten – ja, was eigentlich? Er lauschte. Kein ohrenbetäubendes Klopfen an der Tür, das einen meist ungeplanten Besucher offenbarte, welcher eine Begegnung mit einer Hexe, einem Geist oder Dämon zu viel hatte und ihre Hilfe brauchte. Kein lauter Handy-Klingelton, ein Anruf von einem befreundeten Jäger oder Cas, Jody, Donna, Crowley, welche alle mit einer welterschütternden Nachricht aufwarteten, natürlich immer um sechs Uhr früh.

Noch nicht einmal hupende Autos, schreiende Kinder oder Bauarbeiten im Nachbargebäude, die üblichsten Wecker in den unzähligen Motels, welche sie auf ihren unendlichen Reisen durch die USA bewohnten.

Nein, er hörte – nichts.

Dean blieb noch ein paar Minuten im Bett liegen, bis er nach einigem Grübeln erstaunt feststellte, dass alles, was ihn geweckt hatte, die Tatsache war, dass er schlicht und ergreifend ausgeschlafen hatte.

Musste das erste Mal seit Jahren sein, Bewusstseinslosigkeit oder katatonischer Tiefschlaf nach zwei, drei durchwachten Tagen ausgenommen.

Er stand auf, streckte sich und ging ans Fenster. Schaute auf das tiefblaue Meer und den goldgelben Strand und freute sich das erste Mal seit langem so richtig auf einen Tag – er würde mit Maggie die Insel erkunden, vorher ausgiebig frühstücken, und am Abend nach ein paar Drinks, wer weiß, vielleicht würde er die nächste Nacht nicht alleine verbringen?

Er zog sich an und fragte sich, wieso ihn die ganze Zeit im Unterbewusstsein etwas nervte. Etwas fehlte. Irgendwas Grundlegendes, das so normal und nicht hinterfragt war wie Atmen. Oder Schlafen.

Er fuhr herum. Sam!

Dean war es nicht gewohnt, aufzuwachen und seinen Bruder nicht zu sehen, sei es noch schlafend im Bett oder bereits wach und am Laptop. Es war diese eine, permanente Sache, deren automatische Präsenz er brauchte, oder eine zunehmende Unruhe begann an ihm zu nagen: Nicht zu wissen, wo Sam war und dass er in Sicherheit war.

Verdammtes Jägerleben.

Er verließ sein Zimmer und ging in den Wohnküchenbereich des Apartments. Als er Sam am Tisch sitzen sah, eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich, versuchte er, sich die doch etwas peinliche Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Morgen", rief er stattdessen fröhlich.

„Morgen", antwortete Sam und wies in Richtung Küchenanrichte.

„Kaffee ist dort."

Dean holte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse und setzte sich neben Sam.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er. An Sams komischem Blick erkannte er dieselbe Verunsicherung, die auch er beim Aufwachen erfahren hatte.

„Ja, ich habe mal geschlafen – ich meine, zehn Stunden am Stück ohne Telefon oder jemanden, der nachts in mein Zimmer platzt und gerade aus Versehen einen gefährlichen Prince of Hell befreit hat oder eine Tür nach Oz entdeckt hat, ohne Bruder, der mir sein laut dröhnendes Handy ans Ohr hält –"

„Woraufhin du mich fast erschossen hast", beschwerte sich Dean. „Aber du hast Recht. So schlafen also die anderen Leute?"

„Sieht so aus."

Beide Brüder tranken einen Schluck Kaffee und sahen sich beiläufig an.

„Oh Mann, nach einer Woche würde ich mich zu Tode langweilen", konstatierte Dean.

„Definitiv."

„Gut, dass wir nicht wie die anderen sind."

„Na ja, diese Woche schon. Für ein paar Tage kann uns etwas Schlaf und Ausruhen auch nicht schaden."

„Stimmt. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Sam schaute auf sein Handy.

„Um halb 10."

Dean sprang auf. „Bis zehn gibt es Frühstück, ja?"

„Bis elf. Hast du solchen Hunger?"

„Erstens ja, und zweitens, nach dem Frühstück bin ich mit Maggie verabredet."

„Ach ja, ihr seht euch die Insel an und ich –"

„Gestern konntest du nicht genug kriegen von deinen Büchern, heute hast du einen ganzen Tag voller Lesen vor dir – nun beschwere dich nicht schon wieder."

Sam stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle und stimmte Dean innerlich zu. Er konnte einen Tag in Frieden verbringen, und Dean hatte bereits ein Date gefunden – es lief doch alles perfekt.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Frühstücksaal und luden sich die Teller voll mit allem, was das Buffet zu bieten hatte.

„Nach der Woche haben wir zehn Kilo zugelegt", überlegte Dean mit einem nur halb bereuenden Blick auf den Schinken, die Rühreier und Brötchen.

„Und wenn schon, einen Monat, ein Dutzend Jagden und miese Motelfrühstücke später haben wir das wieder abgenommen."

„Das sagt der richtige", meinte Dean, während er mit dem Rührei anfing. „Zehn Kilo mehr und du siehst mal normalgewichtig aus."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, als die Tür zum Speisesaal aufging und Maggie zu ihnen kam.

„Hallo –", begann Dean schwungvoll, stoppte aber abrupt, als er ihre verweinten Augen sah.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Mein Cousin", schluchzte sie und konnte sich kaum beruhigen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sam vorsichtig.

„Er – er ist ertrunken."

„Was?"

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich meine, er war so ein guter Schwimmer … jeder, der auf Hawaii lebt, kann schwimmen. Aber heute Morgen wurde er gefunden, leblos und mit Wasser in seinen Lungen …"

„Vielleicht hat ihn die Strömung erwischt", meinte Dean und legte Maggie den Arm um die Schultern. „Da kann der beste Schwimmer nichts dagegen machen."

„Das ist es ja", brachte sie zwischen Tränen heraus. „Er ist nicht im Meer ertrunken, sondern im Pool."

Sie schaute zu Dean.

„Im _Kinder_pool. Ich meine, wie ist so was möglich?"

Dean drehte sich bedauernd zu seinem Frühstück um.

„Und ich hatte fast drei Gabeln Rührei gegessen", seufzte er, wohl wissend, dass ihr Urlaub nach ungefähr 20 Stunden ein Ende gefunden hatte.

**Viertes Kapitel**

Sie wiesen Maggie an, sich neben sie zu setzen. Sam holte ihr eine weitere Tasse Kaffee, obwohl er lieber etwas Hochprozentigeres gewollt hätte. Aber selbst in All-Inclusive-Hotels gab es um zehn Uhr früh noch keinen Alkohol.

„Hier", reichte er ihr die Tasse. Maggie umklammerte sie, ohne davon zu trinken, aber alleine das Halten von, oder eher an etwas, schien sie zu beruhigen.

„Erzähle genau, was passiert ist", bat Sam sie.

Obwohl sie sichtlich mitgenommen war, hatte sie noch so viel Umsicht, die beiden misstrauisch anzuschauen.

„Wieso?", fragte sie.

Dean stöhnte. Ein Tag, noch nicht einmal, und sie würden wieder in ihre alten Verhaltensmuster zurückfallen.

„Sam und Dean Smith, FBI", stellte er sie vor und zückte seinen Ausweis, unter dem bewundernden Blick Sams. Ja, er hatte ihn in die Tasche seiner Shorts gesteckt. Man wusste offensichtlicherweise nie.

„Ihr seid Brüder und zusammen beim FBI?", fragte Maggie ungläubig.

Das hatte man davon, wenn man einmal für ein paar Tage man selbst sein wollte!

„Ja, wir hatten das Glück, gemeinsam aufgenommen zu werden", erklärte Sam und brach damit zum ersten Mal das „Smith, nicht verwandt"-Credo.

„Ihr solltet euch mit Josh in Verbindung setzen."

„Wem?"

„Meinem Bruder. Er ist bei der hawaiianischen Polizei. Ich kenne mich mit eurer Bürokratie nicht aus, aber sollte es nicht möglich sein, dass ihr zusammenarbeitet? Immerhin ist nur ein was wichtig, den Mörder zu finden."

„Mörder?", horchte Dean auf.

„Ja, ich habe es doch gesagt. Mein Cousin – Peter – würde nicht einfach in einem Kinderpool ertrinken." Maggie sagte das ohne jede Spur von Trotz oder Ironie, für sie war es einfach Fakt. Und solange Dean und Sam es nicht besser wussten, würde das auch für sie gelten.

Dean stand auf und schob bedauernd seinen Teller weg. _Soviel zu zunehmen._

„Dann zeig uns diesen Josh mal", brummte er.

Maggie schnaubte in ein Taschentuch und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Sie schien wieder etwas gefasster. „Er wird am Strand sein."

„Strand?", fragte Dean. „Wieso, fragt er Haie nach ihrer Einreiseerlaubnis?" Er feixte leise, erntete von Sam aber nur einen warnenden Blick.

„Nein, er surft nur gerne in seiner Freizeit", entgegnete Maggie, ohne auf Deans Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Um zehn am Vormittag?"

„Na ja, vor seiner Schicht halt."

Die drei begaben sich an den Strand, der zu dieser Zeit noch einigermaßen leer war – auch wenn sich das Rentnerehepaar bereits auf denselben Liegen niedergelassen hatte wie am Tag zuvor. Auch einige Familien mit kleinen Kindern waren zu sehen, von ihrem Nachwuchs vermutlich schon um sechs Uhr aus den Federn geholt.

„_Monster oder Kinder – beide geben einen ähnlichen Tagesrhythmus vor_", dachte Dean und überlegte sich, wie es wäre, einen kleinen Gouhl zu adoptieren. Himmel, die hawaiianische Hitze tat ihm nicht gut.

Maggie führte sie etwas abseits des Hotelstrandes an eine kleine Felsengruppe, vor der jemand ein großes Handtuch aufgeschlagen hatte. Sie wies zum Wasser.

„Dort hinten", meinte sie.

Sam und Dean schauten an den Horizont und konnten entfernt einen dunklen Fleck ausmachen, welcher sich beim Näherkommen als Surfbrett herausstellte. Maggie wedelte mit den Armen, und mit einer eleganten Bewegung brachte der Surfer sein Gerät zum Stillstand, was natürlich hieß, er verschwand danach im Wasser. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er mit dem Brett unter dem Arm wieder aufgetaucht und schritt langsam auf den Strand zu.

„Maggie", rief er fröhlich, runzelte aber die Stirn, als er ihre ernste Miene sah.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

„Es ist Peter", meinte sie traurig. „Er hatte – einen Unfall."

Offensichtlich wollte sie ihren Bruder nicht voreingenommen machen. Kluger Schachzug, dachte Dean.

„Was? Was ist denn passiert?"

Maggie setzte ihn über den Vorfall in Kenntnis und wies danach zu Dean und Sam.

„Zufälligerweise machen diese beiden FBI-Agenten gerade im Hotel Urlaub", meinte sie. „Vielleicht könnt ihr zusammen ermitteln."

Josh musterte die beiden und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dean konnte Sams Unbehagen neben sich förmlich spüren.

„Dean und Sam Smith", stellte er sie ohne zu zögern vor. Hier hieß es schnell handeln und keine Unsicherheit aufkommen lassen.

„Äh, ja, erfreut", sagte Josh nur und wandte sich an Maggie. „Kannst du bitte im Revier anrufen und die Jungs holen?"

„Schon passiert", antwortete seine Schwester etwas empört – natürlich hatte sie die Polizei längst informiert. „Sie sind vermutlich schon da."

„Ok. Könntest du voraus gehen und sie an den Tatort führen? Ich spreche mich mit den Agents nur kurz ab."

„Natürlich." Sie warf den dreien einen kurzen Blick zu und ging wieder in Richtung Hotel.

Dean, der die ganze Zeit bereits die Reserviertheit Joshs gespürt hatte, wünschte, er hätte auch seine Waffe in die Shorttasche stecken können. Aber erstens hatte er nach wie vor keine, und zweitens wäre das faktisch ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen.

„Nun, _Agents_", sagte Josh zwar nicht direkt feindselig, aber mit zu großer Betonung, um sie nicht zu alarmieren.

„Was wollen Sie wirklich? Sich an Maggie ranmachen? Haben Sie Langeweile im Urlaub? Sie wissen, dass das Ausgeben als Polizist verboten ist, richtig?"

„Was meinen Sie?", versuchte es Dean und zeigte ihm seinen Ausweis.

Josh besah ihn sich stirnrunzelnd.

„Mmh. Nicht schlecht gemacht, würde ich sagen."

„Sir, wir sind direkt dem Büro aus -", begann Sam, wurde aber von Josh mit einer Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Dem Büro von was?" Er lachte. „Was für Agenten wollt ihr sein? Mit einem Ausweis in der Badehose?" Er sah Dean an. „Und solchen Haaren?" Das galt Sam.

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich gegenseitig vorwurfsvoll an.

„Bevor ihr euch an die Kehle geht, solltet ihr wissen, dass ich diese Arbeit schon mal gesehen haben", wedelte Josh mit Deans Ausweis in der Luft herum.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, Ausweis hin, Haare her, euer Hauptfehler ist ganz klar."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja", sagte Josh nun ernst. „Ihr seid bereits seit – wie lange? Gestern?" Die beiden nickten. „Seit gestern auf Hawaii und habt wahrscheinlich weder Salz, Waffen, noch Weihwasser."

Dean und Sam konnten ihn nur sprachlos anstarren.

**Fünftes Kapitel**

„Häh?"

Sam hatte seinen Bruder selten sprachlos erlebt. Selbst wenn ihnen ein echter Polizist auf die Spur gekommen wäre, hätte er mit Charme und Einfallsreichtum einen Ausweg finden können. Aber so etwas hatte Dean nicht erwarte. Niemand von ihnen.

Erwartet, dass sie so einfach einen Verbündeten finden würden.

„Du bist Jäger?", fragte Dean nach zu langer Stille.

„Seit etwa fünf Jahren. Maggie weiß davon nichts", meinte Josh und ging in Richtung Hotel, sein Surfbrett unter dem Arm.

„Gut so", nickte Dean. Je weniger Leute von der Existenz des Übernatürlichen wussten, desto besser.

„Sind wir wirklich so schlecht?", fragte er schnaubend. „Du hast uns doch von Anfang an durchschaut, oder?"

„Ich habe euch erkannt. Ihr wart vor ein paar Jahren ziemlich oft in den Nachrichten. Die Winchester-Brüder kennt man in Jäger-Kreisen."

„Klar", seufzte Dean.

„Keine Angst, Zivilisten würden eure Autorität nicht anzweifeln."

„Jetzt treffen wir aber gleich echte Polizisten …"

„Die meine Kollegen sind. Ich bürge für euch."

„Wir haben vor unserem Urlaub mit einem Jäger auf Hawaii gesprochen – aber er klang älter als du."

„Das muss Levi gewesen sein. Ich bin bei ihm in die Lehre gegangen, wenn man das so nennen will. Wir beiden sind die einzigen zwei Jäger auf den Inseln."

„Gibt es hier so viel zu tun?", fragte Dean.

Josh lachte auf.

„Man mag es nicht glauben, aber Monster wollen tatsächlich ab und an auch Urlaub machen. Werwölfe, Vampire, Gouhle. Natürlich leben sie ihre Natur auch in den Ferien aus."

„Wahnsinn", schüttelte Dean den Kopf. „Monster auf Urlaub. Immer wenn man glaubt, man hat alles gesehen."

„Aber was macht ihr hier? Es würde mich zutiefst beschämen, wenn es einen Fall auf Hawaii gibt, der mir entgangen ist. Seitdem ich jage, hat es hier nur einen Todesfall durch übernatürliche Wesen gegeben."

Alle drei schwiegen. Sie wussten, dass ein Todesfall einer zu viel war, egal, wie viele Josh und Levi verhindert hatten.

„Äh, um ehrlich zu sein, wir machen hier einfach – Urlaub", sagte Sam mit deutlichem Schuldbewusstsein in der Stimme.

„Oh. So was gibt es für Jäger?", entgegnete Josh.

„Eigentlich nicht. Es ist der erste unseres Lebens. Wahrscheinlich auch der letzte. Vermutlich nicht mal ein richtiger, so wie es aussieht."

„Es ist kein Job, von dem man Urlaub nehme kann", meinte Josh schlicht. „Als ich letztes Jahr von den Jungs – einigen Kollegen - genötigt wurde, für ein paar Tage mit ihnen nach Kalifornien zu fahren, waren wir nachts in den Bars unterwegs. Nach dem zweiten Bier bin ich regelmäßig weggepennt. Die Auswirkungen einer tagsüber stattfindenden Werwolfjagd, wenn die anderen geschlafen haben."

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Dean.

„27."

„Komm' du mal in unser Alter. Irgendwann willst du mal aussteigen, egal für wie kurz. Und ich weiß, dass ich wesentlich jünger aussehe, aber Sammy hier ist bereits 33." Er stieß Sam in die Seite.

„Komisch, und ich dachte gerade, dass euer „Urlaub" meinem sehr ähnelt."

„Mhm", brummte Dean missmutig, als sie auch schon am Hotel ankamen.

Sie sahen sofort das Sperrband, welches neugierige Touristenaugen vom Tatort fernhalten sollte. Polizisten rannten herum, mehrere Autos waren auf dem Parkplatz abgestellt. Im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit befand sich einer der Hotelpools, in dessen Mitte ein Körper im Wasser trieb.

„Das Ding ist doch höchstens knöcheltief", stellte Dean fest und steckte einen Zeh in das Wasser.

„Das ist der Kinderpool", meinte Josh und nickte kurz Maggie zu, welche abseits im Schatten der Sonnenschirme stand.

„Selbst, wenn ich wöllte, könnte ich hier keinen ertränken."

„Ach, das geht schon, ist nur sehr schwer", meinte Josh. „Völlig ausgeschlossen, dass Peter einfach ertrunken ist. Ein Eichhörnchen hätte hier Probleme, zufällig zu ertrinken."

„Oder Kinder", lachte Dean und schaute in den sehr flachen Pool.

„Wir sind uns also einig, dass Peter woanders gestorben ist?"

„Wir warten erst die Autopsie ab", warf Sam ein. „Die Todesursache ist wichtig. Vielleicht ist er nicht ertrunken."

„Stimmt."

Die drei starrten andächtig in das Wasser, als jemand neben sie trat.

„Josh?" Sie fuhren herum. Ein Polizist stand neben ihnen, fragend.

„Oh." Josh wies auf Sam und Dean. „Diese beiden Agents machen hier zufällig Urlaub und sind bereit, uns bei den Ermittlungen zu unterstützen." Dean hielt seinen Ausweis hoch.

„Ich habe meinen im Zimmer", sagte Sam automatisch. „Ich dachte, wir machen hier nur Urlaub."

Der Polizist grinste. „Urlaub ist nichts für uns", wiederholte er quasi die Worte von Josh. Polizisten und Jäger – beide Berufsfelder unterschieden sich nur in der Natur der Täter.

„Wir könnten gut Unterstützung gebrauchen. Viele der Jungs sind im Urlaub, und zwei haben sich nun auch noch krankgemeldet."

„Ok." Dean schaute den Leichnam an. „Erste Erkenntnisse?"

„Er ist hier um ca. 7.00 Uhr entdeckt worden. Von einem Hotelangestellten, der vor Beginn des Tages die Anlage gecheckt hat. Nachts um vier sind die letzten Gäste zu ihren Zimmern gegangen – da war er noch nicht da. Also muss er zwischen vier und sieben in den Pool gekommen sein."

Dean überlegte kurz, welche Touristen bis um vier am Strand blieben – etwa de vierzigjährigen Nashörner-Mütter, welche mit Sicherheit froh waren, wenn ihr Nachwuchs um neun müde wurde und sich nur liebend gerne mit ins Bett legten? Er kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass es sich um die Rentner handeln musste und lachte beinahe.

„Hat irgendwer was Verdächtiges gesehen?", fragte Sam.

Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber nachts ist hier auch niemand. Da Geländer ist anders als das Hotel nicht wirklich gut gesichert – was will man hier auch klauen, Wasser und Sand? Jeder hätte ihn hier abladen können."

„Wann findet die Autopsie statt?", fragte Sam. Bevor sie mehr über die Todesursache wussten, machte es wenig Sinn, sich an die Recherche zu machen.

„Heute Nachmittag. Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, sobald wir was wissen."

Dean nickte. Solange würden sie wohl warten müssen.

„Ich muss leider auf das Revier", sagte Josh. „Aber vielleicht könnt ihr euch mit Levi in Verbindung setzen? Ich schreibe euch auf, wo er wohnt."

Dean und Sam nickten. Sie würden jeden Jäger gebrauchen können, den es auf den Inseln gab.

Dean nahm den Zettel entgegen, auf den Josh einige Zeilen gekritzelt hatte und wandte sich Sam zu. „Wird wohl Zeit für einen Ausflug", seufzte er und stellte sich vor, wie es gewesen wäre, diesen ohne einen Mord als Aufhänger zusammen mit Maggie unternehmen zu können. Stattdessen machte er sich mit seinem Bruder auf, um einen der zwei Jäger der Insel aufzusuchen.

_Fantasti_sch.

„Wir haben kein Auto", erinnerte ihn Sam.

„Ihr könnt meins haben", hörten sie auf einmal eine Stimme neben sich. Sie fuhren herum und sahen Maggie.

„Ich nehme mir für den Rest der Woche frei. Ich kann jetzt einfach nicht arbeiten."

„Ok, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Maggie schaute Dean herausfordernd an. „Allerdings unter einer Bedingung."

„Dieser Satz ist ohnehin mein Lebensmotto", meinte Dean nur halb ironisch.

„Ich möchte gerne mitkommen."

„Das geht nicht", meinte Dean prompt. „Wir sind jetzt im Dienst, und Zivilisten dürfen nicht an den Ermittlungen teilnehmen."

„Ihr könnt gerne allein mit Levi sprechen, aber ich muss hier für eine Weile weg. Ich fahre euch, gehe eine Stunde spazieren, danach gehen wir im Ort irgendwo essen. Alles, nur nicht hier sein."

„Du hast doch eine Wohnung?"

„Klar, aber dort allein eingesperrt sein will ich auch nicht."

Dean überlegte. Er verstand, dass Maggie etwas zu tun haben wollte – irgendetwas, um nicht an den Tod ihres Cousins denken zu müssen.

„Gut, dann machen wir es so." Er warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Die drei gingen zum Parkplatz, wo Maggie sie zu einem kleinen roten Honda führte. Dean zog die Augenbrauen hoch, offensichtlich in Missbilligung ob des ausländischen Modells, sagte aber nichts.

Sie fuhren aus der kleinen Küstenstadt hinaus in das Innere der Insel. Riesige grüne Berghänge erhoben sich vor ihnen, die wilde und sehr zerklüftete Natur Hawaiis war gleichermaßen beeindruckend und einschüchternd.

„Die meisten Touristen bleiben lieber am Strand", erklärte Maggie, während sie eine kleine Bergstraße hinauffuhr. „Warum sollten sie ihr Hotel auch verlassen, dort haben sie ja alles, was sie im Urlaub brauchen. Dabei hat Hawaii so viel mehr zu bieten."

Auch Sam und Dean staunten über die unberührte Natur, die so unweit des Massentourismus begann.

„Wo wohnt dieser Levi denn?", fragte Dean, nachdem sie weitere 20 Minuten in den dichten Urwald hineingefahren waren, immer einem kleinen Fluss folgend.

„In einer Hütte am Wald. Er ist, wie würde man sagen, ein Einsiedler. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er je beruflich tätig gewesen ist, er lebt größtenteils autark, das bisschen Geld, was er braucht, verdient er damit, Ausflüge für Touristen anzubieten. Er kennt sich in den Wäldern besser aus als jeder andere."

_Einsiedler_, dachte Dean. Ja, das war ein adäquates Wort, das Uneingeweihte für Jäger verwenden würden, ohne zu wissen, wie genau sie die Realität trafen. Die meisten Jäger, die Dean getroffen hatte, waren Einzelgänger, die sich höchstens ab und zu aus Sicherheitsgründen mit einem anderen Jäger zusammentaten. Menschen, die entweder wie die Brüder von Motel zu Motel fuhren, immer auf der Straße, nirgendwo sesshaft, die sich weder einem anderen Menschen sonderlich öffneten noch feste Beziehungen hatten. Oder sie wohnten irgendwo in Abgeschiedenheit und suchten in der Umgebung nach möglichen Fällen. Jäger lebten am Rande der Gesellschaft, unerkannt, mit ihr unverbunden, verborgen in dem Halbschatten, den die übernatürlichen Wesen bevorzugten.

Dean war eine absolute Ausnahme. Genauso wie Sam. Denn sie beide waren nicht allein – sie hatten sich.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund zieht Josh Levi gerne zu Rate, die beiden scheinen gut zusammenzuarbeiten. Vielleicht kann er auch euch helfen. Er kennt jeden streunenden Hund auf der Insel."

Sie kamen nun an eine Biegung des Flusses, an die sich eine kleine Lichtung anschloss, bevor der urwüchsige Bergwald Hawaiis wieder die Herrschaft übernahm. Dort, hinter einer kleinen Mauer, befand sich ein mehr schlecht als recht gebautes Holzhaus, um das herum sich einige Beete und Blumenkästen gruppierten. Eine Wäscheleine hing zwischen zwei Bäumen.

„Nicht übel", sagte Dean und trat aus dem Auto. Seine Ruhe hatte man hier zumindest. Ein kleiner Geländewagen war weiter weg am Waldesrand geparkt. Klar, irgendwie musste Levi in die Stadt kommen.

„Er ist wahrscheinlich weiter oben am Fluss. Dort fischt er oft."

Sie liefen eine Viertelmeile am Wasser entlang, bis sie zu einer kleinen Bucht kamen. Und richtig, dort war Levi – jedenfalls nahmen das die Brüder an.

„Wow", sagte Dean und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Levi war alles, nur nicht gewöhnlich. Dean hatte einen älteren Mann erwartet, der mit Schlapphut und Badelatschen seinen Huckleberry-Finn-Fantasien nachhing, aber was er jetzt sah, überraschte ihn.

Älter war Levi schon, vielleicht um die 60. Aber er hatte weder Schlapphut noch Badelatschen an, sondern beinahe – nichts. Nur eine kurze graue Schütze, die gerade bis zu den Knien reichte. Er trug Turn- und Handschuhe, mit denen er die Angelleine hielt, und hatte zottelige relativ lange Haare und einen Bart – und zwar in grün. Dean schüttete kurz seinen Kopf, vielleicht hatte er Sonnenstrahlen in den Augen, an denen sich die Farbe brach? Aber nein, Levis Haare waren froschgrün.

„Sam", flüsterte er zu seinem Bruder gebeugt. „Jetzt musst du dir die Haare einfach blau färben – ich brauche ein Foto von euch beiden in meinem Zimmer im Bunker."

„Halt die Klappe, Dean", zischte Sam zurück.

„Ich würde mich auch mit Rot begnügen."

„Färbe sie dir doch selber!"

Dean grinste immer noch, als sie Levi gegenüberstanden. Der ältere Mann war aufgestanden und hatte seine Angel befestigt.

„Hallo", sagte er, offensichtlich verwundert, dass er Besuch bekam.

„Hallo Levi", grüßte ihn Maggie. „Hier sind zwei Kollegen von Josh, die gerne mit dir reden möchten. Es hat einen – Vorfall am Hotel gegeben."

„Mmmh." Levi schaute die beiden mit stechendem Blick an. „Ich würde sagen, ich akzeptiere das gerade so."

Maggie nickte. „Ich möchte nicht stören, ich gehe ein bisschen in die Wälder."

„Gerne." Maggie entfernte sich, einem kleinen Waldpfad folgend.

Levi bemerkte Sams besorgten Blick.

„Keine Angst, Sam, sie kennt den Weg." Sam fuhr herum, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Ihr seid die beiden, die mich wegen Waffen und Zubehör angerufen haben?", riet er.

„Wir haben nur unsere Nachnamen genannt", sagte Sam vorsichtig.

„Richtig, das ist auch weise so. Smith, fantastischer Name. Kann alles sein vom Freund Pocahontas' bis hin zu dem Typ, der immer in dieser Werbung zu sehen ist."

„Woher weißt du dann, wer wir sind?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Ich habe herumtelefoniert. Ich will wissen, wer auf meine Inseln kommt, Jungs. Als Jäger darf man nie unvorbereitet sein. Und eure Alias sind in Teilen des Jägerzirkels bekannt. Als ich euch aus dem Wagen steigen sah, hatte ich die Bestätigung. Die Winchesters, bei mir in Hawaii, hätte ich nie gedacht. Ihr seid quasi Promi-Jäger."

Dean stöhnte. „Gibt es hier noch jemanden, der uns nicht kennt?"

„Wenn man nach euch sucht, findet man euch. Ihr wart in früheren Jahren einfach zu oft in den Nachrichten zu sehen. Könnt' ihr nicht viel machen. Geht getrennte Wege, schneidet und färbt euch die Haare, hört auf zu jagen. Aber nichts davon werdet ihr tun, denn wir Jäger lassen uns ungerne zu etwas drängen."

Dean zeigte auf Levis Haare. „Und was ist damit?"

„Na ja, um unterzutauchen würde ich mir kaum die Haare grün färben, was? Ich habe einen genetischen Defekt. Ist halt so."

_Ist halt so_ beschrieb ziemlich gut das Lebensmotto eines jeden Jägers. Man akzeptierte so viele Dinge – ein eingeschränktes Leben, Misserfolge, Verzicht, ständige Verletzungen. In den Tiefen der Nacht töteten Vampire, Geister, Werwölfe unschuldige Menschen, und irgendwer musste was dagegen tun. War halt so.

„Mmh." Dean setzte sich ans Flussufer. „Wie ist es so als Jäger auf den Inseln?"

„Einsam."

„Also so wie als Jäger überall."

„Wird wohl so sein."

„Du bist nie her weggekommen?"

Levi schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin hier aufgewachsen und hatte nie das Bedürfnis, woanders zu wohnen. Das Jagen habe ich von meinem Vater beigebracht bekommen. Kennt' ihr sicher."

Dean und Sam verzogen das Gesicht – ja, diese Geschichte war ihnen nicht fremd.

„Also, was ist passiert?"

Die beiden setzen Levi über den Tod von Peter in Kenntnis.

„Ach, Ertrunkene haben wir auf den Inseln oft. Man möchte meinen, dass die Menschen sich vom Wasser fernhalten, wenn sie nicht schwimmen können. Tun sie aber nicht. Ist wie mit Jagen, wisst ihr. Wenn sie ein Geisterhaus sehen, laufen sie nachts hinein. Verstand ist ein rares Gut. Könnt ihr schwimmen?"

Die Brüder nickten. Ihr Vater hätte nie zugelassen, dass sie solche Dinge nicht beherrschten – schwimmen, Ausdauer, klettern. Nur mit Reiten hatte es nie geklappt. Dean hoffte immer noch, irgendwann einen Fall in Texas zu finden, bei dem sie tatsächlich auf einem Pferd in die Prärie reiten mussten.

„Na ja, Peter auch. Seltsam. Gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder er wurde von einem Menschen ermordet oder von einem Wesen."

„Wie finden wir das heraus?"

„Wir warten den Befund der Obduktion ab. Dann schauen wir weiter."

„Und wenn es kein Fall für uns ist?"

„Für euch ist es auf jeden Fall einer, denn die Polizisten denken, ihr seid welche von ihnen."

„Du hast keinen gefälschten Ausweis?", fragte Dean. Es musste schwer sein, an Informationen zu kommen, wenn man sich nicht in die Ermittlungen einschmuggeln konnte.

„Wer nimmt mir denn einen Polizisten ab? Mit grünen Haaren? Färben bringt bei mir nichts. Und so sieht's einfach nicht nach Polizist aus. Wie kommst du mit deinen Haaren durch? Fragt da nicht ständig jemand?"

Sam war überrumpelt. „Noch nie, eigentlich."

„Mmh, vielleicht sollte ich es doch mal versuchen. Kennt' mich nur jeder auf der Insel, das macht es schwierig. Aber Josh gibt mir die Interna weiter."

„Also schauen wir heute Abend in der Polizeiwache vorbei", überlegte Dean. „Dann orientieren wir uns neu. In der Zwischenzeit kann Sammy hier ein bisschen recherchieren."

„Und du?"

„Ich gehe ein wenig durch den Ort, höre mich um."

„Das heißt, in die Bars."

„Unter anderem!"

„Streitet euch nicht, Jungs. Levi schaute zur Sonne hoch. „Bis ihr in der Stadt zurück seid, ist es früher Abend. Führt Maggie zum Essen aus, das arme Mädchen verdient einen schönen Abend. Danach könnt ihr zur Wache gehen. Wartet nur kurz." Levi holte ihnen ein Gewehr und eine Handfeuerwaffe aus seiner Hütte sowie einen Vorrat an Salz und Weihwasser, welchen sie schnell in ihren Rucksäcken verstauten.

In dem Moment kam Maggie auch schon wieder aus dem Wald zur Hütte gelaufen.

„Ja gut", brummte Dean. Warum sollten sie nicht auch ein wenig Urlaub machen, einfach irgendwo essen gehen, wo die Speisekarte außer Burger und Pizza noch andere Sachen zu bieten hatte. Selbst wenn ein Mord auf sie wartete. Aber das tat er ja immer irgendwie.

**Sechstes Kapitel**

„Das war lecker!" Deans Lebensgeister waren erneut geweckt nach dem sehr reichhaltigen Essen, das sie in einem einheimischen Restaurant in dem kleinen Ort unweit des Hotels genossen hatten. Er sank zufrieden zurück in seinen Stuhl und trank den Rest seines Whiskys aus.

Maggie leerte ihren Wein und stand auf. „Ich fahre euch zur Wache", meinte sie. Zwar hatte sie während des Essens angestrengt versucht, Normalität vorzutäuschen, aber der Schatten der heutigen Ereignisse lag über jedem ihrer Worte.

Dean dagegen war viel zu sehr an gewalttätige Tode gewöhnt, als dass er sich von ihnen die Laune verderben ließ. Ansonsten würde er nur noch deprimiert durch die Gegend laufen. _Extend and pretend_, dachte er. Daher hatten auch das gute Essen, das einheimische Bier und der abschließende Whisky gereicht, um ihn mit der Welt zu versöhnen – wenn man als Jäger nicht die kleinen Freuden zu schätzen wusste, würde man nie welche haben.

In kurzer Zeit waren sie an der Wache angelangt, wo sie auch gleich von Josh empfangen wurden. Auf ihre Anzüge hatten sie verzichtet – offiziell waren sie ja im Urlaub, warum dann nicht mal in Shorts zur Polizei gehen?

Auch nicht schlecht, dachte Dean. Wir sind im Urlaub und geben vor, Polizisten im Urlaub zu sein. Wie war das mit dem echten Einhorn und dem unechten Horn …

„Hey!", hörte er jemanden rufen und schaute seinen Bruder an. „Bist du wach?"

„Klar." Dean wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Josh zu, der sie zu dem einzigen Pathologen der Inseln führte.

„Würdest du für die Agents bitte die Resultate zusammenfassen?", bat er seinen Kollegen.

„Natürlich. Peter ist eindeutig ertrunken, er hat Süßwasser in seinen Lungen."

„Also doch ein Unfall?", fragte Sam.

„Nicht mit den Quetschungen an seinem Hals. Er ist unter Wasser gedrückt worden."

„Oh."

„Ihr habt also einiges zu tun." Der Pathologe verließ den Raum.

„Ist das ein Fall für uns?", zweifelte Dean.

„Für mich in jedem Fall", meinte Josh seufzend. „Ich bin ein echter Polizist, vergesst das nicht."

„In dem Fall helfen wir dir."

„Gerne. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen morgen mit den Befragungen an. Da kennt ihr euch ja auch aus. Wir teilen uns auf."

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung gingen die drei ihrer Wege; die Brüder zurück zum Hotel und Josh in die Stadt zu seiner Wohnung.

„Super, da haben wir uns einen waschechten menschlichen Mord eingehandelt. Ist es böse, dass ich mich jetzt irgendwie missbraucht fühle? Ich bin Jäger auf Urlaub und mache Polizistenarbeit, das ist wie wenn ein Bäcker auf einmal zu Straßenarbeiten abgestellt wird …"

„Wir helfen Menschen, das ist unser Job", korrigierte Sam seinen Bruder. „Wer der Übeltäter ist, ist nebensächlich."

„Kann ich dann nicht einfach einer alten Dame über die Straße helfen? Und dann weiter Urlaub machen?" Dean lamentierte noch beim Duschen, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer begab.

Sam dagegen saß noch eine Weile im Wohnzimmer und schaute aufs Meer. Er war nicht müde und spürte, dass er zu unruhig zum Schlafen war. Er stand auf, ging hinunter in die Lobby und dann zum Strand. Gedankenverloren hörte er die Wellen auf den Sand brechen, das Krächzen der Möwen. Insgeheim gab er Dean Recht. Natürlich war es richtig, Josh zu helfen, den Mörder zu finden. Es war einfach das, was ein verantwortungsbewusster Mensch tun würde – und Jäger, so sorglos sie manchmal mit sich selbst und ihren Freunden umgingen, waren extrem verantwortungsvoll. Als was sollte man es sonst bezeichnen, wenn man sein Leben dem Jagen von Kreaturen widmete, von denen die meisten Leute keine Ahnung hatten? Jeder Tod, der auf das Konto des Übernatürlichen ging, lastete jedem Jäger der Welt gleichermaßen an.

Schließlich kam Sam zum Hotel zurück. Er würde versuchen zu schlafen, und morgen würden er und Dean einen echten Mörder jagen – für sie beide eines der wenigen Male. Natürlich hatten sie im Laufe der Zeit ab und an einen Fall mit menschlichen Mördern erwischt. Das blieb nicht aus, da die Methoden von Monstern und Menschen sich manchmal ähnelte. Aber außer dass sie die strikte Regel hatten, niemanden zu töten, der einen Eintrag im regulären Artenbuch hatte, gab es für sie keinen Unterschied.

Sam kam am Hotel an und lief am großen Pool vorbei auf die Eingangstür zu. Es war still, niemand saß noch draußen, nicht einmal die unternehmungslustigen Rentner. Der Mord musste alle nach drinnen getrieben haben. Natürlich, von allen Hotels der Welt mussten er und Dean sich –

Sam spürte ein plötzliches Ziehen an seinen Beinen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Stolpernd schlug er auf dem Betonboden auf, ein Arm packte ihn an der Hüfte und zog ihn in Richtung Pool. Sam fühlte das Wasser um sich schließen und versuchte, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, aber es war zwecklos. Ein kurzes Zwicken in seiner Schulter folgte, und einige Sekunden später überwältigte ihn die Dunkelheit.

Stille. Nein, ein regelmäßiges Tropfen. Grillengezirpe von weither. Das war das erste, was Sam vernahm. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber es tat weh – alles, im Grunde. Seine Arme und Beine waren verdreht und schmerzten vom Liegen, die Wunde an seiner Schulter brannte, und eine Seite seines Kopfes schien nur aus Schmerzen zu bestehen.

Was war passiert? Undeutlich erinnerte er sich, auf dem Betonboden neben dem Pool aufgeschlagen zu sein. Daher vermutlich die Kopfschmerzen. Gehirnerschütterung, was ganz Tolles. Dann das plötzliche Stechen in seiner Schulter. Stöhnend zwang er sich, die Augen aufzumachen. Zuerst sah er nicht viel, nur Dunkelheit. Nach und nach gewöhnte er sich an die Schwärze und vermochte Felsen auszumachen. Er lag in einer verdammten Höhle. Vorsichtig bewegte er Arme und Beine, machte die Bestandsaufnahme, die ihm schon vor langer Zeit ins Blut übergegangen war.

Seine Gliedmaßen schienen in Ordnung zu sein, nur verspannt vom langen Liegen. Die Wunde an seinem Hals war klein, das Blut bereits versiegt, soweit er es ertasten konnte. Die größte Verletzung war ein Riss in seiner Kopfhaut, vermutlich vom Aufschlag auf den Betonboden. Er hatte in einer kleinen Blutlache gelegen, seine Haare waren auf einer Seite feucht. Vermutlich nicht vom Wasser, auch wenn die Höhle größtenteils von einer großen Pfütze bedeckt war – überall war Schlamm, auch seine Kleidung war schmutzig und zerrissen. Sam fasste in seine Haare und zuckte zusammen. Eindeutig eine Wunde, die vermutlich genäht werden musste. Er führte seine Hand vor das Gesicht, sie war rot gefärbt.

Hervorragend. Gehirnerschütterung und Verletzung.

Wo war er? Ein paar Meter entfernt konnte er einen Eingang ausmachen, durch den ein bisschen Licht fiel, gerade genug, um den Umriss der Höhle zu enttarnen. Er richtete sich schwankend auf und wollte zum Eingang gehen, als er auf Widerstand stieß. Etwas zog an seinem Bein, und bevor er es sich versah, landete er kopfüber in dem brackigen Wasser. Er spuckte das lauwarme Wasser aus und drehte sich um. Durch seine nassen Haare hindurch sah er undeutlich in dem schummerigen Licht eine Kette, die sich um sein linkes Bein spannte.

Großartig. Einfach nur großartig.

Dean erwachte von den Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen. Das war das zweite Mal in Folge, dass er so lange geschlafen hatte, wie er wollte und konnte, ohne dass er halb erschlagen von einer Jagd zurückgeehrt war. Er trug auch seine Boxershorts und ein Shirt, nicht die verschmutzten Kleider, die er nachdem er sich gerade so nach Hause geschleppt hatte, nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war auszuziehen.

Verdammt, er durfte sich nicht daran gewöhnen.

Träge stand er auf und ging in die Küche mit der Hoffnung, dass Sam wieder mit Kaffee auf ihn wartete. Stirnrunzelnd betrachte er den leeren Raum. Na gut, dann war er heute eben dran.

Die nächsten Minuten brühte er den Kaffee auf und setze sich mit Sams Laptop an den Küchentisch, um die neuesten Nachrichten zu lesen.

Als er nach einer halben Stunde noch kein Geräusch aus Sams Zimmer vernahm, sah er auf die Uhr.

Um zehn. Zeit zu frühstücken.

„Hey Dornröschen, steh auf!", rief er und klopfte an Sams Zimmertür.

Keine Antwort.

Die Dunkelheit, die Dean sich durch all den Luxus des Hotels, der schicken Abendessen und des langen Schlafs hatte wegreden lassen, war auf einmal wieder da, aufgewacht aus dem kaum knietiefen Schlummer, den sie für zwei Tage gehalten hatte.

Wo war Sam?

Dean betrat das Zimmer seines Bruders. Das Bett war gemacht, und zwar auf die Art, die implizierte, dass das Zimmermädchen die letzte Person gewesen war, die die Decke berührt hatte.

Dean schnappte sich seinen Rucksack mit dem Salz und Weihwasser, steckte sich die Pistole in den Gürtelriemen und stürzte hinunter in die Hotellobby.

An der Rezeption hatte heute Morgen ein Mann Dienst, den Dean noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Haben Sie meinen Bruder gesehen?", fragte er wider besseren Wissens.

„Entschuldigen Sie?"

„Ich suche meinen Bruder, er ist nicht auf seinem Zimmer. Sehr groß, lange braune Haare."

„Ach ja, so jemand ist gestern Abend zum Strand gegangen. Etwa 23.00 Uhr. Lange Schicht, wissen Sie."

Das interessierte Dean herzlich wenig. Sein Herzschlag setze kurz aus. Sam war an den Strand gegangen? Na gut, vielleicht hatte er nicht schlafen können. Aber wo war er dann abgeblieben?

Er rannte zum Strand. Was konnte passiert sein? Es zog ihn automatisch an den Pool. Irgendwie hing das alles zusammen. Ein Mensch ertrank, und Sam verschwand. Das klang einfach zu vertraut in seinen Ohren: Unheil, und sie waren wie immer darin verwickelt.

Er trat an den Pool und schaute auf das ruhige blaue Wasser. Ein paar Kinder mit ihren Eltern plantschten darin, absolut gar nichts wies auf ein Verbrechen hin. Aber Dean wusste es besser. Er suchte den Rand ab, und dann sah er das, von dem er wusste, dass er es hatte finden würden.

Es war nur eine kleine Stelle. Irgendwas Getrocknetes, Dunkles. Er bückte sich und rieb auf dem Beton herum. An seinen Fingern war getrocknetes Blut. Er musste gar nicht mehr die wenigen dunklen Haare anschauen, die das Blut auf dem grauen Betonboden festgeklebt hatte. Lange Haare. Sam war entführt worden, und er hatte keine Ahnung von wem oder wohin.

Sam hatte sich in eine Ecke der Höhle zurückgezogen. Eine halbe Stunde lang hatte er versucht, die Kette an seinem Knöchel zu lösen, aber das Metall war stabil und ließ sich nicht knacken.

Er versuchte, logisch vorzugehen. Jemand hatte ihn am Pool überwältigt und in den Hals – ja, was? Mit einer Nadel gestochen? War er betäubt worden? Vermutlich. Aber die Wunde in seiner Haut war größer als ein Nadelstich. War er – gebissen worden?

Wer würde ihn entführen? Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er nicht zufällig das Opfer einer Straftat geworden war. Nein, das hier war pure Absicht. Er war ein Jäger, ein Winchester, und irgendwer wollte ihn aus dem Weg haben.

Es blieb die Frage, wer seine Identität kannte.

Und neben Dean fielen ihm nur zwei Personen auf dieser Insel ein, auf die das zutraf.

Sam wurde übel. Die zwei waren seine Kollegen.

In dem Moment hörte er ein Platschen. Jemand war in die Höhle gekommen und lief durch das flache Wasser auf ihn zu.

Sam schaute trotzig auf, bereit, seinem Entführer in die Augen zu sehen.

Was er erblickte, ließ ihn trotz dem, was er in seinem Leben bereits gesehen hatte, zusammenzucken.

Vor ihm stand kein Mensch.

Am ehesten würde er das, was er sah, als zweibeiniges Amphib beschreiben. Das Wesen wirkte wie ein überdimensionaler Frosch, mit Schwimmhäuten zwischen den Hand- und Fußzehen, mit grünlicher Haut und großen Glubschaugen.

Aber Sam wusste es besser.

„Levi", schnaubte er. „Du bist gar kein Jäger."

„Oh doch, Sam", sagte das Froschwesen erstaunlich sanft. „Ich jage die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit genau wie du und dein Bruder. Sie sind Konkurrenten, weißt du. Hawaii gehört mir. Das ist mein Revier. In zweierlei Hinsicht." Er lachte leise. „Ich teile meinen Lebensraum nicht gerne mit anderen."

Er beugte sich zu Sam hinunter, welcher versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber nur auf kalten Felsen stieß.

„Ich tue dir nichts", beruhigte ihn Levi oder vielmehr das Wesen, in das er sich verwandelt hatte – oder war es andersherum? Hatte das Wesen sich in Levi verwandelt?

„Aber du bist verletzt." Sam spürte, wie kalte Froschhände die Wunde an seinem Kopf abtasteten. Nach wie vor rann ihm Blut den Hals entlang.

„Ich muss das nähen, sonst verblutest du. Und ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, meinen Sklaven zu verlieren." Levi stand auf und verließ die Höhle.

_Sklave_? Von was redete der Typ? Sam durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach Wesen, die die Merkmale von Levi hatten, und fand nichts. Meerjungfrauen waren, na ja, Frauen, Nymphen und Sirenen auch. Gut, Sirenen konnten sich als jemand anderes ausgeben, aber warum als hässlicher grüner Frosch? Es machte keinen Sinn.

Er hörte Levi zurückkommen, in der Hand einige Tücher sowie Nadel und Faden. Sam wehrte sich, als das Froschwesen sich ihm näherte.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

„Ich muss –"

„Gar nichts musste du", blaffte Sam, obwohl er genau wusste, dass seine Wunde genäht werden musste, oder er würde ohnmächtig werden. Der Blutverlust setzte ihm bereits zu.

„Na gut, eigentlich wollte ich damit warten", seufzte Levi. „Es ist besser, wenn das Opfer ausgeruht und stark ist."

„Was?", fragte Sam verwirrt. Er spürte, wie seine Sicht verschwamm. Verdammt, lange würde er nicht mehr aushalten.

„Ich mache dich zu meinem Sklaven."

„Vergiss es."

„Ach, du hast nichts zu sagen. Das ist alte Magie. Ich brauche nur deine DNA."

Sam versuchte auszuweichen, als sich Levi ihm näherte, eine kleine Schere in der Hand.

„Halt still, sonst hast du statt einer zwei Wunden."

Sam wollte treten, schlagen, irgendwas tun, aber er war zu schwach. Er registrierte die Froschhände, die sich seinem Kopf näherten und in seine Haare griffen, er hörte das Zuschnappen der Schere und sah undeutlich eine dunkelbraune Strähne, die zwischen zwei mit Schwimmhäuten verbundenen grünlichen Fingern hing.

„Das war's schon", sagte die Stimme, die er kaum noch vernahm, und das letzte, was er sah war Levi, wie er in eine andere Ecke der Höhle ging, wo ein kleiner Altar aufgebaut war. Das Froschwesen entfachte ein kleines Feuer, warf Sams Haarsträhne hinein, murmelte in paar Worte in einer fremden Sprache, und mit einem Mal entspannte sich Sam. Alles war unwichtig. Er fühlte sich leicht, unbeschwert, und er vergaß alles außer dieser Höhle und Levi.

Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

**Siebtes Kapitel**

Dean blaffte in sein Handy.

„Ja, Sam ist entführt worden! Ich habe ihn seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen, und die Spuren, die ich gefunden habe, weisen darauf hin, dass er heute Morgen oder in der Nacht in der Nähe des Pools überwältigt worden ist."

Er machte kurz eine Pause, um Josh die Gelegenheit zur Antwort zu geben.

„Ja, wieder der Pool, das kann doch kein Zufall mehr sein! Was, die Polizei einschalten? Nein, um Gottes Willen. Sam und ich stehen immer noch auf der Fahndungsliste, ich will nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken als nötig, geschweige denn einen offiziellen Vermisstenfall aufgeben. Ja, komme in mein Zimmer, dann können wir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen."

Dean beendete den Anruf und begab sich auf sein Zimmer, Sams Laptop im Schlepptau. Er glaubte keine Sekunde lang, dass Sam Opfer eines zufälligen Überfalls geworden war. Jemand hatte es bewusst auf einen Jäger abgesehen, daher glaubte er auch nicht, dass die Polizei ihnen weiterhelfen konnte. Nein, sie hatten es hier mit dem Reich des Übernatürlichen zu tun.

Fieberhaft durchkämmte Dean die Weiten des Internets nach möglichen Wesen, welche auf Hawaii einheimisch waren, doch keines wies Charakteristiken auf, welche ihm bekannt vorkamen und etwas mit Sams Entführung zu tun haben konnten.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Josh trat zu ihm.

„Hast du was finden können?", fragte er.

„Nichts", stöhnte Dean und schlug den Laptop heftiger zu als nötig. „Ihr habt hier nicht allzu viele Wesen?"

„Einheimische eigentlich gar keine mehr", meinte Josh und setze sich auf die Couch. „Levi und ich haben hier in den letzten Jahren ziemlich aufgeräumt. Die Inseln sind für einen Jäger gut zu kontrollieren, da die Größe beschränkt ist, viele Gegenden zudem unbewohnt und niemand einfach so rein oder raus kann. Die einzigen Wesen, die wir jagen sind tatsächlich diejenigen, die für den Urlaub herkommen."

„Vielleicht ist Sam doch von Menschen entführt worden", spekulierte Dean. „Der Mörder von Peter hat spitzgekriegt, dass zwei FBI-Agenten die Ermittlungen unterstützen und will sie nun eliminieren."

„Nicht unmöglich", gab Josh zu. „Allerdings würde er seines Wissens nach damit nur die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Behörde auf den Fall lenken, und das kann er nicht wollen."

„Wenn es hier keine Wesen gibt, kann der Mörder kaum eines sein", fluchte Dean. Menschliche Verbrecher jagen hasste er. Zum Glück arbeitete er mit Josh zusammen, welcher für den Fall, dass sie Sams Entführer erwischten, wenigstens die Autorität hatte, zu handeln. Dean konnte kaum einen Menschen erschießen.

Es sei, dieser bedrohte Sams Leben. Dann würde er keine Sekunde lang zögern.

„Levi kennt sich am besten mit dem Übernatürlichen auf den Inseln aus, vielleicht sollten wir ihn noch mal fragen", meinte Josh zögernd.

„Seit wann lebt er eigentlich auf Hawaii?", fragte Dean.

„Keine Ahnung, er war schon lange hier, bevor ich erwachsen war. Ich weiß über seine Vergangenheit nichts, außer, dass seine Eltern im Jahr der Kuba-Krise hier eingewandert sind. Sie kamen ursprünglich aus dem slawischen Bereich Europas."

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und gab in Sams Laptop ein paar Worte ein. Überrascht klickte er ein paar Seiten an.

„Damals gab es hier einige Vermisstenfälle", stellte er fest. „Und einen Fall mit Tod durch Ertrinken."

„Vermisste gibt es hier leider ständig", sagte Josh. „Die Leute gehen in die Berge und überschätzen sich. Hawaii ist ein gefährlicher Ort, aber weil es als das Urlaubsparadies schlechthin gilt, vergessen das viele."

Dean aber war ganz auf den Laptop fixiert. Fieberhaft klickte er auf einigen Seiten herum. „Ich frage mich …", murmelte er und rief eine neue Seite auf.

„Verdammt!"

„Was?" Josh sprang auf und beugte sich über den Bildschirm.

„Damals wurden an einigen Tatorten Spuren von Froschhaut gefunden", erklärte Dean.

„Froschhaut?" Josh war verwirrt.

„Ja, ziemlich ungewöhnlich, oder? Es sei denn, ein überdimensionaler Frosch hätte die Morde begangen und die Leute entführt."

Josh sah eindeutig so aus, als wolle er Deans geistige Gesundheit in Frage stellen.

„Also habe ich mich mal auf Seiten mit slawischen Monstern umgesehen …" Dean drehte den Bildschirm so, dass Josh ihn gut sehen konnte.

„Ein Vodyanoy", fragte Josh. „Was ist das?"

„Ein slawischer Wasserdämon", erklärte Dean. „Mein Vater hatte einmal einen gejagt, als Sam und ich noch Kinder waren. Auch dieser war eingewandert, sie kommen außerhalb von Osteuropa eigentlich nicht vor."

„Du willst doch nicht etwas sagen, dass Levi …", lachte Josh. „Er ist ein Jäger!"

„Genau", nickte Dean. „Ziemlich clever. Die Inseln sind geografisch abgegrenzt und bieten nicht allzu viele Opfer. Und wenn zu viele Urlauber angegriffen werden, gibt es eine großräumige Ermittlung, das will jedes Monster vermeiden. Also gibt sich Levi als Jäger aus – was heißt ausgeben, er ist ein sehr erfolgreicher Jäger -, entledigt sich seiner Monsterkonkurrenten und hat das gesamte Menschenbuffet der Inseln für sich allein. Dadurch kann er töten, ohne dass die Anzahl der Morde auffällig groß wäre."

„Aber er isst ganz normal", protestierte Josh. „Ich war einige Male mit ihm essen."

„Vodyanoy töten nicht für Futter", erklärte Dean. „Sie sind extrem territorial. Das zeigt auch die gezielte Eliminierung der anderen Monster. Sie töten, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, wenn etwas ihren Lebensraum gefährdet."

„Aber wie –", begann Josh, dann aber weiteten sich seine Augen. „Peter arbeitete in einer Landvermessungsfirma", sagte er langsam. „Sie wollten das Land um Levis Hütte herum erschließen und verkaufen." Er sah Dean an. „Aber was ist mit Sam?"

„Sam und ich waren auf der Suche nach Peters Mörder", meinte Dean. „Auch das hat ihn bedroht."

Er las weiter im Internet. „ Vodyanoy töten nicht in erster Absicht, sie versuchen eher, ihre Opfer zu entführen und zu ihren Sklaven zu machen."

„Was?"

„Es heißt, sie halten die Sklaven in Höhlen und lassen sie Arbeiten verrichten, indem sie sie verhexen, damit die Sklaven keinen Willen mehr haben. Ich wette, Peter hat sich nicht überwältigen lassen und wurde daher getötet. Sam muss durch den Fall auf den Beton ohnmächtig geworden und dann entführt worden sein. Daher greift ein Vodyanoy auch immer in der Nähe von Wasser an, er fühlt sich dort am wohlsten."

„Wie – tötet man ihn?", fragte Josh unwohl.

„Durch Salzwasser. Vodyanoy leben nur im Süßwasser."

Dean stand auf. „Wir brauchen einen Tanklaster mit Salzwasser und mehrere Schläuche. Kannst du die besorgen?"

Josh nickte. „Soll ich –"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Dean. „Wir gehen allein. Ich brauche Jäger, keine Polizisten."

„Gut", meinte Josh und stand auf. „In einer Stunde wieder hier?"

Dean nickte und fragte sich, wie er eine Stunde lang untätig herumsitzen sollte. Aber er wusste, dass es lebensgefährlich wäre, allein den Vodyanoy zu jagen. Und zwar nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für Sam. Was machte sein Bruder jetzt wohl?

Levi rührte zufrieden in einem großen Kessel herum. Er hielt eine Kelle voll der dicken Suppe hoch und schnupperte.

Bald fertig. Er grinste. Sein neuer Sklave würde Nahrung brauchen – er hatte zu lange nichts gegessen, und der Blutverlust hatte ihn geschwächt. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, und er würde ihm einen Teller bringen. Essen würde er ohne Widerworte. Schließlich unterstand er schon gänzlich seinem Willen.

Levi drehte sich zu Sam um, welcher schlafend neben dem Kessel lag. Er hatte ihm befohlen, auszuruhen, um ein wenig zu Kräften zu kommen. Nachdem er Sam durch das Ritual gefügig gemacht hatte, hatte Levi ihm die Fesseln abgenommen. Ohne seine Aufforderung würde Sam nicht einmal mehr blinzeln, er brauchte also keine Angst zu haben, dass dieser davonlaufen würde. Danach hatte er ihm befohlen, sich im Fluss das Blut und den Schlamm abzuwaschen und die Kleidung anzuziehen, die Levi gestern für ihn besorgt hatte.

Levi war da sehr eigen. Seine Sklaven, genauso wie die Sklaven seiner Eltern und Großeltern, mit denen er als kleines Kind aufgewachsen war, hatten eine genaue Kleiderordnung zu befolgen. Seit er denken konnte, trugen die Sklaven der Vodyanoy einfache, gänzlich graue Sachen, um ihren niederen Status erkenntlich zu machen. Daher hatte er Sam ein langärmeliges graues T-Shirt gereicht und eine lange Hose. Beide waren aus grobem Stoff und von ihm selbst grau eingefärbt. Ein grauer Gürtel und ebenfalls graue Schuhe vervollständigten das Bild. Da Vodyanoy selbst grünliche Haut und grüne Haare hatten, mussten die Sklaven als Gegensatz vollkommen farblos sein. Erst hatte er überlegt, Sams Haare abzuschneiden, es dann aber gelassen. Genauso wie die langen Ärmel des Shirts und der Hose würden sie besser gegen die extreme hawaiianische Sonne schützen. Schließlich hatte er keine Lust, sich um seine Sklaven mehr zu kümmern als nötig – essen und trinken musste er zur Verfügung stellen, aber das tat im Grunde schon die Natur.

Schließlich konnte er seinen Sklaven jederzeit befehlen, sich selbst Fische zu fangen.

Oder einfach in die Stadt zu gehen und sich etwas zu kaufen. Natürlich. Gerade weil Vodyanoy sehr einzelgängerisch waren, war eine der Hauptaufgaben seiner Sklaven, die Arbeit zu erledigen, welche Kontakt zu anderen Menschen erforderte. Sie dienten seinem Willen, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie sich gegenüber anderen nicht vollkommen normal verhalten konnten. Für die gelegentlichen Ausflüge in die Stadt hatte er auch Jeans und normale T-Shirts vorrätig. Natürlich durfte er niemanden in Sklavenkluft in die Nähe anderer Menschen befehlen, das konnte nach hinten losgehen.

„Wach auf", befahl er Sam, und dieser erhob sich benommen von dem sonnenwarmen Gras.

„Hier, iss!", sagte Levi und reichte ihm die Schüssel mit Fischsuppe. Sam begann mechanisch zu löffeln und setzte nicht einmal ab, bis er fertig war. Danach saß er einfach nur da und schaute Levy an, nicht fordernd oder vorwurfsvoll, sondern in Erwartung eines neuen Befehls.

Levi überlegte. Sams Bruder würde bald nach ihm suchen, und er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass er nicht auch auf die Idee kommen würde, hierher zu kommen.

Er musste Sam in die Stadt schicken und Dean in die Wälder locken. Ihm war klar, dass der ältere Bruder niemals ohne Sam die Inseln verlassen würde. In der Hinsicht war sein neuer Sklave ein eher unglückliches Ziel gewesen; ihm war durchaus bewusst gewesen, dass er damit einen der gefährlichsten Jäger der Welt, Dean Winchester, auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Aber der Versuchung, einen so guten neuen Sklaven zu bekommen, hatte er nicht widerstehen können.

Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass Dean verschwand. Ein Unfall in den Wäldern, von Sam inszeniert. Niemand, auch Josh nicht, würde in Frage stellen, dass es sich nur um einen Unfall handelte. Und Sam würde für immer bei ihm bleiben. Für die anderen würde es so aussehen, als hätte sich der jüngere Bruder entschlossen, nach Deans Tod genauso wie er ein Leben in der Einsamkeit zu führen.

Eigentlich perfekt.

„Ich will, dass du in die Stadt gehst", befahl Levi und reichte Sam die Jeans und ein T-Shirt.

„Suche deinen Bruder und führe ihn unter einem Vorwand in die Berge. Dort suchst du dir eine tiefe Schlucht und stößt ihn hinein. Ich beschreibe dir den Weg zu einer guten Stelle."

Sam starrte Levi ausdruckslos an, während er sich umzog.

„Tue so, als wärst du nicht mein Sklave. Verhalte dich gegenüber deinem Bruder so wie immer."

Sam nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Levi machte sich keine Sorgen, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Alle seine Sklaven kamen irgendwann wieder. Er musste sich nur gedulden. Außerdem, wo sollte Sam auch hin? Das hier war eine Insel.

Dean sprang in Joshs Auto und trat das Gaspedal durch. Er hatte gar nicht gefragt, ob er es sich ausleihen konnte, sondern fuhr einfach los. Obwohl er Josh versprochen hatte zu warten, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Niemand hielt ihn auf, wenn Sam sich in Gefahr befand! Wie besessen fuhr er den engen Weg zu Levis Hütte entlang.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihm auf der Straße auf. Blitzschnell trat Dean auf die Bremse und konnte gerade so ausweichen. Welcher Idiot – er konnte seine Erleichterung kaum unterdrücken, als er Sam erkannte. Sofort riss er die Autotür auf.

„Sam!"

Sein Bruder kam ihm mit großen Augen und unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

„Dean, was machst du hier?"

„Ich? Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin in die Berge gegangen, weil ich einen Hinweis auf Peters Mörder gefunden habe. Ich muss dir was zeigen!" Sam zog an Deans Ärmel.

„Warte mal, langsam. Du bist nicht entführt worden?"

Sam schaute Dean verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Am Pool! Du warst heute früh nicht auf deinem Zimmer, und am Pool war Blut!" Dean zog Sams Kopf zu sich heran und schob die Haare beiseite. „Du hast da eine Wunde. Wo ist die her?"

„Ich bin ausgerutscht und hingefallen, nichts Weltbewegendes", wehrte Sam seinen Bruder ab.

„Und dann hast du dich selbst genäht? Bewundernswert."

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig!", rief Sam. „Ich erkläre dir alles, aber erst musst du mitkommen. Ich glaube, ich habe Peters Mörder gefunden."

Dean riss sich zusammen. Er würde schon noch dahinterkommen, was mit Sam passiert war, aber sein Bruder schien bis auf die Kopfwunde unverletzt zu sein, und das war das Entscheidende.

Außerdem hatte ihm das sein Vater immer wieder eingetrichtert.

Erst die Jagd, dann das Wundenlecken.

„Meinst du Levi?", fragte Dean und setze sich wieder in das Auto. Sam folgte ihm.

„Was?"

„Weil das, was Peter und andere Menschen getötet hat, eine Art osteuropäischer Wasserdämon ist, der seine Opfer zu Sklaven macht."

„Was? Und wie kommst du auf Levi?"

„Weil er ursprünglich aus Osteuropa kommt. Als seine Familie hier eingewandert ist, haben die Vermisstenfälle begonnen."

„Levi kann es nicht sein, wir haben den Mörder zusammen gefunden", erklärte Sam. „Du musst diese Straße dort reinfahren." Er wies auf eine kleine Seitenstraße, welche sich in den bewaldeten Bergen Hawaiis verlor.

„Warum?"

„Weil dort der Mörder ist. Wir haben ihn gefunden, Levi und ich, er hat gestanden. Ob er ein Wasserdämon ist, weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht kannst du es herausfinden."

Dean überlegte.

„Wir müssen ihn mit Salzwasser bespritzen."

„Ok. Sollten wir dann nicht erst mal zum Meer fahren?"

„Nein, Josh besorgt schon einen ganzen Tanklaster davon. Ich hoffe nur, er kommt diesen Trampelpfad hoch."

Sie fuhren nun schon 20 Minuten immer weiter in die Wildnis hinein.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch? Wir fallen bestimmt gleich auf der anderen Seite der Insel wieder ins Wasser rein."

„Die Insel ist 30 Kilometer breit, da haben wir noch Luft!", lachte Sam und wies auf eine Einbuchtung am Straßenrand.

„Parke am besten dort, wir müssen noch ein wenig zu Fuß laufen."

„Natürlich, was sonst", brummte Dean und stellte Joshs Auto ab.

Gemeinsam liefen sie zehn Minuten lang in den Wald hinein. Kein Mensch außer ihnen schien sich in diesem Teil Hawaiis zu befinden, es gab nur riesige Bäume und grüne Farne um sie herum, unwillkürlich erwartete Dean halb, einen Saurier hinter der nächsten Kurve zu sehen.

Die Sonne schien zwar durch die dichten Baumwipfel hindurch nicht bis auf den Boden, aber die Luftfeuchtigkeit war rekordverdächtig, und binnen Minuten war Dean durchgeschwitzt.

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?", maulte er.

„Nicht mehr weit. Dort vorne ist eine Klippe, und von der müssen wir ins Tal hinabsteigen."

Dean stöhnte. Klar, so ein Wasserdämon würde sich wohl weit weg von der Zivilisation verstecken, aber in einem gottverdammten Tal mitten im Dschungel Hawaiis?

Er wünschte, sie würden für ihren Job eine Gefahrenzulage bekommen.

„Gleich dort", wies Sam an den Rand des kleinen Trampelpfades, wo sich der Boden nach ein paar Schritten hinter dem dichten Grünzeug im Nichts verlor.

„Und wie sollen wir da runterkommen?", zweifelte Dean.

„Es gibt einen Abstieg, man muss sich aber ein Stück über den Fels beugen, um ihn zu sehen. Du gehst vor, ich gebe dir Rückendeckung."

Dean starrte Sam an, als wäre der verrückt geworden.

„Wie hast du den Ort eigentlich entdeckt? Und wo ist Levi?"

„Ich bin dem Mörder gefolgt. Levi wartet unten, wir wollten nicht, dass er wieder entkommt", sagte Sam und stellte sich neben den Abgrund.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und trat einen Schritt vorwärts, als ihm etwas an Sams Jeans auffiel … wo waren die Risse hin?

„Äh –", versuchte er Zeit zu gewinnen. „Ich muss erstmal hinter einen Busch."

Sam verdrehte die Augen. „Beeile dich!"

Dean ging auf der anderen Seite des Weges ein paar Meter in den Wald und stellte sicher, dass ein Baum zwischen ihm und Sam stand.

Irgendwas war komisch. Jetzt, wo er genau hinsah, gab es einiges an Sam, das überhaupt nicht passte. Die zwar nicht neue, aber ordentliche Jeans – wo hatte er die überhaupt so schnell her? Auch das einfarbige braune T-Shirt hatte er noch nie gesehen. Gut, vielleicht waren seine Klamotten schmutzig gewesen, und Levi hatte ihm welche geliehen.

Dean zog einen dicken Ast zu sich heran und trat hinter dem Baum vor.

„Zum Abstützen", zeigte er auf das Holz.

„Sag mal – wo hast du die Hose her?"

„Die hier?" Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Äh, meine war kaputt gegangen, als wir den Mörder verfolgt haben, aber Levi hatte noch eine im Auto."

„Mmh", machte Dean. Das erklärte nicht, wieso sie Levis Auto nicht gesehen hatten. Oder wieso Sams Hemd in seiner Hose steckte – wer machte so was überhaupt? Selbst seine Haare waren anders gekämmt.

„Ok", knurrte Dean, trat einen Schritt auf Sam zu und schwang den Ast mit aller Kraft.

Levi beendete sein Abendessen, bestehend aus selbst gefangenem Fisch und Kartoffeln und stellte das Geschirr am Höhleneingang ab. Morgen musste er seinen neuen Sklaven in die Stadt schicken, um neue Einkäufe zu tätigen. Er hoffte, dass Sam bald zurückkommen würde und dass der Bruder aus dem Weg geräumt war. Um Josh würden sie sich später kümmern.

Dean lies den Ast fallen und seufzte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war Sam zu verletzen, aber irgendwas – sein Jägerinstinkt, oder dass er Sam besser kannte als sich selbst, hatte ihn gewarnt.

Er war sich sehr sicher, was Sam gemacht hätte, sobald er sich an den Abgrund gestellt hätte. Schaudernd blickte er in die tiefe Schlucht – es ging einfach nur dutzende Meter weit runter, am Grund sah er einen kleinen Bach umgeben von felsigem Ufer.

Natürlich gab es keine Treppe und keinen Pfad weit und breit.

Sam war nicht bei Sinnen. Er stand wahrscheinlich unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers oder Fluchs. Und doch konnte Dean nicht anders, als ein klein wenig Abscheu zu empfinden bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Bruder ihn beinahe umgebracht hätte, ihn einfach kaltblütig über eine Klippe geschubst hätte.

„Glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich bemitleide", schnaubte Dean zu dem bewusstlosen Sam. Er beugte sich hinunter und wischte das Blut weg, das über Sams Gesicht lief. Na ja, mit einem stacheligen Ast geschlagen zu werden hinterließ eben Spuren.

Stöhnend legte Dean Sams Arm um seine Schulter und richtete sich auf. Toll, er hatte einen Kilometer Weg vor sich! Aber mit dem Auto würde er hier nie reinkommen.

Doch zuerst rief er Josh an.

„Wo bist du?", fragte er atemlos.

„Ah, sehr gut, bring den Laster gleich zu Levis Hütte. Ja, ich weiß, nicht sehr subtil, aber wir haben keine Zeit mehr. Sam ist irgendwie verhext."

„Er verhält sich komisch ist noch nett ausgedrückt! Er wollte mich umbringen! Wir müssen den Gegenzauber unbedingt finden."

„Ich habe ihn – äh, außer Gefecht gesetzt. Na ja, was heißt, es geht ihm gut, ich denke, es ging ihm schon besser. Ja, bis gleich."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und beendete den Anruf. Nach mindestens einer halben Stunde sah er endlich das Auto hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung auftauchen und hätte am liebsten geschrien vor Erleichterung – Sam durch den Dschungel zu tragen war nun nicht gerade eine Freude. Und sollte sein Bruder wieder zu sich kommen – nun ja, dann würde die Lage auch nicht besser werden.

Er öffnete die Tür und schob Sam auf die Rückbank. Schnell holte er eine Decke aus dem Kofferraum und schob sie unter Sams Kopf, der immer noch stark blutete. Vermutlich war die Naht der ersten Verletzung wieder aufgegangen. Er musste schnellstens in ein Krankenhaus, aber nicht, bevor der Fluch nicht gebrochen war.

Dean setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad und jagte den Geländewagen über den Trampelpfad zurück auf die Hauptstraße. Dort stieß er nach ein paar Kilometern fast mit Josh und dem kleinen Tanklaster zusammen. Mit quietschenden Bremsen hielt er an und rannte zur Fahrertür.

„Wir müssen Levi so schnell es geht ausschalten, und dann herausfinden, wie wir Sam wieder hinkriegen. Allerdings wird Levi verschwinden, sobald er den Laster sieht."

„Ich warte hinter einer Kurve", schlug Josh vor. „Du musst Levi irgendwie dorthin locken, und ich verpasse ihm eine Ladung Meerwasser."

„Geht klar", nickte Dean und sprang wieder hinter das Steuer. Die paar Minuten, die er bis zu Levis Hütte benötigte, kamen ihm vor wie Jahrhunderte. Zwar hatte er keine Zweifel, dass er den Fluch finden und brechen würde, unter dem Sam stand, aber der Gedanke an seinen fremdgesteuerten Bruder setzte ihm zu.

Schon kam Levis Hütte in Sicht. Dean parkte und lief an das Flussufer.

„Hey!"

Levi unterbrach das Ausnehmen des Fisches, den er soeben gefangen hatte, und schaute erstaunt zu dem Wagen, der ein paar Meter vor seiner Hütte parkte. Noch perplexer war er, als er Dean aussteigen sah. Was zum Henker machte der hier? Er sollte doch schon längst tot sein? Und wo war sein Sklave?

„Was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?", schrie Dean und baute sich in voller Größe vor Levi auf.

Verdammt, er hatte Lunte gerochen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Er ist nicht er selbst, das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Ich? Ich habe mit Sam nichts zu tun. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Er ist erst entführt worden, taucht dann plötzlich wieder auf, hat andere Klamotten an und will mich umbringen. Also, so schwer war es auch wieder nicht!", rief Dean.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Levi, wie Sam die Autotür aufmachte und schwankend aufstand. Sehr gut, sein Sklave war wieder wach. Und damit konnte er ihm befehlen.

„Ich werde angegriffen!", rief Levi laut. „Hilf mir!"

Dean sah ihn verständnislos an, dann aber dämmerte es dem Jäger, und fluchend drehte er sich rechtzeitig um, um den ersten Schlag Sams abzufangen.

„Sam!", schrie er, aber es hatte keinen Zweck, Sam schaute ihn an wie einen Fremden. Sein Bruder stürmte auf ihn zu und holte mit dem rechten Arm aus.

Zum Glück hatten die beiden oft genug in der Vergangenheit zur Übung miteinander gekämpft. Mit Waffen, ohne, auf trockenem Gelände oder nassem.

Dean kannte jede Bewegung seines Bruders auswendig. Obwohl dieser größer und schneller war, hatte er sich im Laufe der Zeit für jeden möglichen Angriff eine Abwehr einfallen lassen und diese verinnerlicht.

Als Sam ihm einen Hieb gegen den Kopf versetzen wollte, welcher ihn wahrscheinlich ohnmächtig geschlagen hätte, duckte Dean sich unter Sam weg und nutzte seine etwas geringere Größe zu seinem Vorteil. Er warf sich auf Sam, ließ sich halbschräg fallen und landete mit ihm unter sich hart auf dem Boden. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren packte er Sam an den Haaren und schlug ihm gegen die Schläfe.

Verdammt, was für ein Tag.

„Ich mache nie wieder Urlaub", knurrte Dean und schaute auf seinen erneut bewusstlosen Bruder.

Levi konnte es nicht glauben. Da hatte er schon einen Sklaven wie man ihn sich besser nicht wünschen konnte, und dennoch verlor dieser den erstbesten Kampf? Er starrte Dean an, der sich noch über die regungslose Gestalt Sams beugte, und dachte hastig nach. Er würde den jüngeren und stärkeren Jäger nie überwältigen. Er musste schleunigst verschwinden. Er würde sich neue Sklaven machen und wiederkommen, und die beiden Brüder von der Insel jagen. Im Rücken Deans schlich er in Richtung Straße und fing an zu rennen. Er kannte ein paar Wege, die in den Dschungel führten, wo ihn nie jemand finden würde. Hawaii war seine Insel. Niemand würde sie ihm streitig machen. Er –

Levi schrie auf, als ihn unvorbereitet ein Strahl Wasser traf – nicht irgendwelches Wasser. Meerwasser! Der Todesfeind seiner Familie. Es brannte wie Feuer, in Sekundenschnelle stand seine Haut buchstäblich in Flammen. Er bekam schon nicht mehr mit, wie Josh ihm entgegenkam, den Schlauch in der Hand.

Nur eine Minute später war nichts mehr von Levi zu sehen, nur ein kleiner Aschehaufen, den das Meerwasser auf der Straße verteilte.

„Und wieder ein Monster vernichtet", meinte Josh verächtlich zu den Überresten seines früheren Freundes.

Dean sah, wie Josh ihm entgegengerannt kam.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte dieser und wandte sich Sam zu. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich musste ihn ausschalten" seufzte Dean. „Keine Ahnung, ob er mit Levis Tod automatisch vom Fluch befreit ist."

„Wir schauen uns hier mal um", schlug Josh vor, und nur widerstrebend ließ Dean Sam allein.

Hinter der Hütte, halb vom Gebüsch verborgen, fanden sie einen Höhleneingang.

„Hier also ist sein Versteck", murmelte Josh und schritt die kleine Höhle ab. Dean fand in einer Ecke ein Seil, welches mit Blut befleckt war. Wütend schleuderte er es von sich. Hier war mit Sicherheit Sam gefangen gehalten worden, bevor - bevor was eigentlich?

„Dean!", hörte er Josh vom anderen Ende der Höhle rufen. Schnell lief er zu ihm.

Erstaunt schaute er auf den kleinen Altar, der hier aufgebaut war – davor eine Feuerstelle, auf der frische Asche zu sehen war. Daneben lag ein altes Buch.

Josh blättere darin herum. „Hier drin stehen Zaubersprüche und Flüche", meinte er. „Das Buch muss er von seinem Vater geerbt haben. Hier –" er wies auf einen lateinischen Satz. „Damit macht man andere zu seinem Sklaven."

„Und? Wie kann man es rückgängig machen?", fragte Dean ungeduldig.

„Warte … hier, ich glaube, das ist es", hielt Josh ihm das Buch hin. Dean las die lateinischen Sätze – zum Glück war das Buch nicht in Slawisch geschrieben - und übersetzte.

„Alles, was wir brauchen, ist bereits hier", stellte er erleichtert fest. „Das und ein Teil von Sams DNA."

„Ich bereite das Feuer vor, du kümmerst dich um Sam."

Dean nickte seinem Jägerkollegen zu und verließ die Höhle. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Sam immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag. Seine DNA zu bekommen wäre sonst nicht so einfach, zumindest, wenn er immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Fluchs stand.

Dean riss ein Stück von Sams T-Shirt ab – das würde sein Bruder bei klarem Verstand eh nie tragen – und wischte ihm über die Stirn. Aus den Verletzungen an seinem Kopf war ihm genügend Blut über das Gesicht gelaufen, um Dean zum einen ernsthaft zu beunruhigen und zum anderen, um DNA für zehn Zauber zu bekommen.

Schnell rannte er zur Höhle zurück und warf den Stofffetzen in das Feuer.

„Denkst du, es hat funktioniert?", fragte Josh.

„Keine Ahnung." Dean ging zurück zu Sam und schüttelte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter. „Hey Sam, Zeit, aufzuwachen." Als er sah, dass Sam seine Augen öffnete, ging er in den Verteidigungsmodus zurück – wer wusste schon, ob Sam wieder er selbst war? Aber als er den verwirrten Blick seines Bruders sah, wusste er, dass es ausgestanden war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sam undeutlich und wollte sich aufrichten.

„Hey, warte, vorsichtig. Du bist verletzt."

„Habt ihr Levi erwischt? Er hat mich am Pool angegriffen."

„An was erinnerst du dich noch?", fragte Dean unheilvoll.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern.

„An nichts weiter. Er hat mich ins Wasser gezogen, und dann warst du da."

Dean war ungeheuer erleichtert. Um nichts in der Welt würde er Sam je erzählen, dass dieser ihn hatte umbringen wollen. Sam würde sich das ewig vorwerfen. Nein, diesen Teil der Geschichte würde er zusammen mit Josh ins Grab nehmen.

„Nun ja, er hat dich hierher entführt, aber wir haben ihn gefunden und getötet", erklärte Dean und half Sam hoch.

„Wir?", fragte Sam, als er Josh aus der Höhle kommen sah.

„Du musst in ein Krankenhaus", sagte Josh und half Dean, Sam wieder in das Auto zu bringen.

„Nein", wehrte sich Sam. „Kein Krankenhaus."

Josh seufzte. „Warum mögen Jäger keine Krankenhäuser?"

„Zu viele unangenehme Fragen, keine Versicherung, keine Möglichkeit, schnell zu fliehen", fasste Dean zusammen. „Klingt komisch, aber Jäger sind Fluchttiere. Wir müssen immer unser Auto neben und uns die Straße vor uns haben für den Fall, dass es brenzlig wird."

„Das letzte Monster von Hawaii ist vernichtet", sagte Josh. „Ihr seid jetzt hoffentlich sicher."

„Dennoch", beharrte Dean. „Wenn Sam nicht ins Krankenhaus will, dann zwinge ich ihn nicht." Josh zuckte mit den Schultern, und zusammen fuhren sie zurück in die Stadt.

Eine Stunde später waren sie zurück im Hotel und hatten mit Maggies Hilfe Sam durch einen Hintereingang hoch in ihr Zimmer gebracht und auf sein Bett gelegt. Glücklicherweise war er wieder ohnmächtig geworden, was Dean sehr begrüßte. Auch in seinen besten Zeiten war er kein ausgebildeter Arzt, und ihm war nicht gerade wohl dabei, Sams Kopf zusammennähen zu müssen. Vorsichtig schob er die mit Blut verklebten Haare beiseite. Neben dem Riss, der wahrscheinlich von dem Kampf am Pool stammte, hatte er zwei weitere Wunden an derselben Seite, die vermutlich vom Schlag mit dem Ast verursacht worden waren.

Dean seufzte. Das würde ein langer Abend werden.

Später kam Josh mit einer Flasche Whisky vorbei und füllte drei Gläser.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Maggie und schaue zu Sam, der immer noch schlief.

Josh schaute Dean an und dieser Josh.

Jäger durften nie allein sein. Regel Nummer eins. Wenn du nicht unbedingt, auf Teufel komm raus musst, gehe nie ohne einen Partner auf die Jagd.

Es gab nun keinen anderen Jäger als Josh mehr auf den Inseln.

„Maggie", setzte dieser an. „Ich muss dir was sagen."

**Achtes Kapitel**

Als Sam erwachte, spürte er zuerst einen dumpfen Schmerz – so ziemlich überall. In seinen Gelenken, an seinen Knien, vor allem aber an seinem Kopf. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte war Dean, wie er ihn wachgerüttelt hatte.

Er stand vom Bett auf und sah, dass er zurück im Hotel war. Also nicht im Krankenhaus, sehr gut. Noch unsicher auf den Beinen lief er ins Bad. Im Spiegel sah er auch, wieso er Schmerzen hatte – die eine Hälfte seines Gesichts war mit getrocknetem Blut verdeckt, seine Haare verdreckt und auf einer Seite hochgehalten, damit sie nicht in die drei genähten Risse über seiner Schläfe fielen.

Was war nur passiert?

Er ging in die Küche und fand Dean, eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich sowie eine Zeitung.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte dieser und holte eine zweite Tasse.

„Besser als ich aussehe", schnaubte Sam und trank von dem heißen Kaffee.

„Ja gut, das ist ja immer so", feixte Dean, dem jetzt, wo Sam wieder auf den Beinen war, wesentlich wohler war.

Sam verdrehte die Augen, war aber froh, dass Dean scherzte. Das hieß dann wohl, die Jagd war erfolgreich abgeschlossen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er und zeigte auf seine Schläfe. „Und wo habe ich das her?"

„Na ja, Levi hat dich am Pool überwältigt und mit einem Biss betäubt. Er ist ein osteuropäischer Wasserdämon, dessen Familie vor Jahrzehnten auf die Inseln gekommen ist."

„Und ein Jäger?", fragte Sam und dachte kurz nach. „Clever. Damit schaltet er Konkurrenz aus."

„Schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht", grinste Dean.

„Und ihr habt das gleich nach meiner Entführung herausgefunden?"

„Da laut Josh keine Monster außer den Urlaubern auf den Inseln leben, war es recht einfach. Wir haben nach Wasserwesen gesucht, und irgendwie sind wir auf Vodyanoy gekommen."

„Super Arbeit", meinte Sam. „Ich kann mich leider an gar nichts erinnern, was nach dem Pool passiert ist. Hat er mir derartig eine übergezogen?"

Als er Deans Blick sah, wurde Sam misstrauisch.

„Irgendwas erzählst du mir doch nicht!", rief er.

Dean musterte seine Kaffeetasse und entschloss sich für eine der Wahrheit zumindest annähernde Version. Sam würde ohnehin alles über Vodyanoy nachlesen, das er in die Finger kriegen würde, und dumm war er ja nicht.

„Für Vodyanoy ist es üblich, sich Sklaven zu halten", erklärte er. „Sie entführen Leute, um sie mittels eines Zaubers gefügig zu machen."

Sam riss die Augen auf. „Du meinst, ich – "

„Ja, du standest unter seinem Einfluss."

„Habe ich etwas – gemacht?", fragte Sam leise, und Dean konnte fast sehen, wie er an die Zeit zurückdachte, als Meg in seinem Körper Menschen getötet hatte.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir kamen an, um Levi zu töten. Er hat dir befohlen, mich auszuschalten. Hast du natürlich nicht geschafft."

„Dann hast du –"

„Mit einem Ast zugeschlagen, ja."

Na ja, es kam der Wahrheit näher als alles andere, was er Sam je erzählen wollte.

„Die Hälfte deiner Verletzungen ist von mir."

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe ich wohl verdient, so wie ich mich habe überwältigen lassen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe."

„Du hast gemacht, was du musstet", sagte Sam. „Andersherum hätte ich genauso handeln müssen."

„Nur hättest du gnadenlos verloren", grinste Dean und stand auf, um die Tasse in die Spüle zu stellen.

„Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber du solltest vielleicht duschen gehen. Nachher kommen Josh und Maggie vorbei, und du siehst immer noch aus wie ein schlafwandelnder Zombie."

Sam schnaubte und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden Geschwisterpaare im Wohnzimmer der Hotelsuite.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Maggie besorgt Sam, der ein bisschen weggetreten wirkte.

„Schmerzmittel", rief Dean vom anderen Ende der Wohnung, wo er in der Küche Bier holte. „Hier." Er teilte die Flaschen aus, nur Sam stellte er eine Tasse Tee hin.

„Das letzte Mal, als du Alkohol und Medikamente vereint hast, habe ich wohlweislich aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht", lachte Dean und setzte sich auf die Couch.

„Mir geht's gut", meinte Sam. „In ein paar Tagen sollte alles geheilt sein."

„Trotzdem ist der Abenteuerurlaub erstmal vorbei", meinte Dean. „Von nun an gibt es nur noch Strand, Meer und Cocktails. Jedenfalls für mich. Cocktails und Meerwasser sind für dich tabu", stieß er Sam in die Seite.

„Von mir aus."

„Und ihr habt Levi einfach so – getötet?", fragte Maggie. Sam hob die Augenbrauen.

„Sie ist eingeweiht", meinte Josh. „Sie weiß, was wir sind."

„Wieso –"

„Weil ich sonst der einzige Jäger auf den Inseln wäre. Und damit ohne Absicherung."

„Also machst du deine Schwester zur Jägerin?", fragte Sam ungläubig.

„Es ist ok", versicherte Maggie. „Ich war noch nie jemand, der geglaubt hat, Unwissenheit ist besser. Oder sicherer."

Sam sah unglücklich aus, und Dean wusste auch, weshalb: Wieder war eine Unschuldige in den ewigen Kampf gegen die Kreaturen hineingezogen worden, welche in der Dunkelheit ihr Unwesen trieben. Aber zum Lebensstil eines Jägers gehörte auch, verpassten Gelegenheiten nicht hinterherzutrauern. Und Maggie wusste nun einmal Bescheid. Zu spät, dies noch zu ändern.

„Kommt ihr zurecht?", fragte Dean. „Wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, sind wir für euch da."

„Ruft aber nicht zu oft an, mehr als einmal im Jahr erträgt Dean es nicht, in einem Flugzeug zu sein", scherzte Sam.

„Hey, du hast Angst vor Clowns, ich vorm Fliegen. Und dabei ist das eine tatsächlich gefährlich, das andere nicht."

„Clowns haben schon mal versucht, uns zu töten", widersprach Sam. „Flugzeuge noch nie."

„Und der ist Jäger geworden", seufzte Dean und setzte mit einem leidgeprüften Blick zu einem neuen Schluck Bier an.

Dean blinzelte träge in die heiße Sommersonne. Er war erst vor einigen Minuten aus dem Meer gekommen, durch die Wärme aber schon fast wieder trocken. Mit wohliger Faulheit stand er vom Strand auf und bürstete dem angetrockneten Sand ab.

Es war ihr letzter Tag auf Hawaii, und endlich spürte er, wie er sich etwas entspannte. Die letzten beiden Tage hatten Sam und er nur am Strand verbracht, mal abgesehen von einer kleinen Tour, auf die Maggie ihn mitgenommen und ihm die nähere Umgebung gezeigt hatte. Ansonsten bestanden ihre Tage nur aus Schlafen, Essen und faulenzen. Und wenn sie eine kleine Auszeit nicht schon vor dem Urlaub gebraucht hatten, so definitiv nach ihrer Begegnung mit Levi. Sam konnte ohnehin nicht viel unternehmen; seine Verletzungen erforderten, dass er noch einige Tage Schmerzmittel nahm und daher nicht hundertprozentig auf dem Damm war. Aber es war unendlich viel besser, die erzwungene Pause an einem Strand auf Hawaii mit All-Inklusive-Angebot zu verbringen anstatt im düsteren Bunker, wo er an solchen seltenen Tagen stundenlang Serien schaute und Sam meistens in die Bücher der Man of Letters vertieft war.

Obwohl Sam natürlich auch hier in seinen Büchern steckte, dachte Dean feixend und ging zu seinem Bruder. Der weiche Sand fühlte sich warm unter seinen Füßen an, und mit Bedauern dachte er daran, dass sie morgen Abend wieder im regnerischen Kansas sein würden.

Sam lag auf einer Decke unter einem Sonnenschirm und las, wie Dean schwören konnte, in seinem bestimmt fünften Buch.

„Hast du heute auch nur einmal hochgeschaut?", fragte er grinsend und ließ sich ebenfalls auf der Decke nieder.

„Was soll ich machen? Ins Wasser kann ich ja nicht", sagte Sam, schlug aber das Buch zu. Offenbar hatte auch er mal genug von Buchseiten.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Dean.

„Gut, habe ich jetzt schon öfter gesagt", meinte Sam etwas genervt und verdrehte die Augen, als Dean die Hand ausstreckte, um seine Haare zurückzuhalten.

„Geht schon. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, ziehe ich die Fäden." Er legte sich auf die Decke.

„Ist schon komisch, mal frei zu haben", meinte er. „Denkst du, wir könnten uns daran gewöhnen?"

„Noch etwa anderthalb Tage, und du würdest rumlaufen wie ein Tiger im Zoo", lachte Sam. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass wir für ein sesshaftes Leben gemacht wären."

„Wir schaffen es ja nicht einmal, Urlaub zu machen ohne zu arbeiten", gähnte Dean.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den Monstern sagen, dass sie sich einfach mal an normale Öffnungszeiten zu halten haben."

„Mit einer Sommerpause von acht Wochen im Jahr."

„Und freien Feiertagen."

Die beiden lagen noch eine Weile schweigend auf der Decke, bis Dean aufsprang.

„Wir sollten los", meinte er.

An ihrem letzten Abend wollten sie zusammen mit Josh und Maggie zu Abend essen, bevor früh am Morgen ihr Taxi zum Flughafen fuhr.

Sam legte die Decke zusammen, nahm sein Buch und folgte Dean in ihr Hotelzimmer. Er würde den Luxus schon ein wenig vermissen; kein Saubermachen, einkaufen, Essen kochen, und natürlich war das Essensangebot hier viel besser als das, was sie sonst hatten. Ab morgen würde es wieder Burger, Sandwiches und Pizza unterwegs geben und gelegentlich mal Hackbraten oder Steak im Bunker.

Sie zogen langärmelige T-Shirts über, da die Sonne langsam unterging und liefen zurück zum Strand. An einer Ecke unweit des Wassers hatten die beiden Geschwister einen Grill, ein Lagerfeuer und einen Tisch errichtet, an dem sie sich nun niederließen.

„Hallo!", rief Josh ihnen zu, während er sich am Grill zu schaffen machte. „Ihr mögt doch Fisch? Wo wir schon auf einer Insel sind, dachten wir, heute Abend gibt es Meeresfrüchte."

Dean und Sam nickten, als Jäger konnte man sich ohnehin nicht erlauben, allzu viel nicht zu essen, ohne mal in die Situation kommen zu müssen zu hungern.

Maggie reichte Dean eine Flasche Bier. „Du auch?", fragte sie Sam. Der nickte. „Ein Bier wird wohl nicht schaden", meinte er.

Dean trank einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück. Im fast dunklen Himmel waren die ersten Sterne zu sehen, das Rauschen des Wassers erstickte die Stimmen der anderen Urlauber, welche wie sie am Strand grillten.

„Man könnte sich vielleicht doch dran gewöhnen", seufzte er.

„Ach, in spätestens drei Tagen würdest du dein Auto vermissen", ärgerte ihn Sam.

Josh zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr hier bleiben. Ich kann euch eine Unterkunft besorgen, und wir könnten Maggie aus den Jagden heraushalten. Ich könnte zwei gute Jäger auf den Inseln gebrauchen."

Dean lachte kurz auf. „Wäre schon cool, aber wir sind an die offene Straße gewöhnt. Sammy hat schon Recht, wir würden nach kurzer Zeit einen Koller bekommen. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es Cas hier gefallen würde."

„Wer ist Cas?"

„Unser Freund, er wohnt bei uns", meinte Sam. Dass er ein Engel war, ging andere nichts an, fand er.

„Vielleicht kommt ihr uns einfach ab und zu besuchen", schlug Maggie vor.

„Definitiv. Vielleicht ja ein paar Tage jedes Jahr", meinte Dean. Das würde ihm gefallen; sie konnten sich über ihre Jagderfahrungen austauschen und nebenbei ein wenig ausspannen. Das hatten Sam und er sich verdient, fand er.

„Gerne. So, wer ist bereit für das erste Fischsteak?"

Und mit dem Gedanken, dass ihr Leben in nächster Zeit mit Sicherheit nicht besser werden würde als an diesem Abend, mit gutem Essen und Bier, zwei Freunden, einem tollen Strand und sie beide mal zur Abwechslung ohne lebensgefährliche Verletzung, einen Fluch oder ohne Seele, trank Dean sein erstes Bier aus und beschloss, die nächsten Stunden so richtig zu genießen.

The End


End file.
